The Snow Kid
by misshalf-blood
Summary: Alexia questions everything in her life. Her father, mother and her kind.
1. Chapter 1

Alexia stared down at her cold feet as she sat up her bed. It was a hot, summer day, the perfect weather for the last day of school. She glanced at the window, the rays of the early sunshine covering her face. She was supposed to be happy since it was the last day of school yet she felt so cold inside.

"Alexia, are you up?" Her father called outside her door.

"Yeah, I'm up." She answered weakly. As she slipped on her comfy, summer outfit, she tried to look happy, not worried. In fact, she wasn't supposed to be worried about anything that day.

Alexia finally got out her room, the door slamming behind her. As soon as she went down, she smelled hotdog and eggs. A normal day. A day where there was nothing to be worried about.

"Good morning, sunshine. You look a little pale, but not to worry, daddy's cooking will surely cheer you up." Her father exclaimed as he put down a plate full of hotdog and eggs.

"Dad, I'm not that hungry you know." She said as she forced a laugh.

"I'll eat the leftover then. Now, why do you look so pale? Are you sad that you're not gonna see your friends this summer? Because I'm not going to keep you away from them-"

"No, I'm just a little tired. I-I didn't sleep well last night. It was too hot." Alexis mumbled as she sipped a bit of chocolate milk. She stared at her father who was looking at her with worried eyes, his black hair turning brown in the sunshine.

"Okay then. If you say so. But stuff yourself up, will you?"

Alexia quickly gobbled down half of the food on her plate. "I'm done." She exclaimed.

"Uno momento! You haven't even finished your milk yet."

"Okay, okay. Calm down." She quickly gulped down the cold chocolate milk. As soon as she heard the bus honk its horn, Alexia scrambled up her stuff, kissed her father goodbye, and ran to the bus. She sat next to her so-called bestfriend, Melanie who was a scrawny girl with blonde, curly hair.

"Good morning, Lexi. You got any plans for summer?" Melanie asked her.

"Er… None, really."

"Well, I'm going to Hawaii…"

Alexia sighed as she listened to Melanie without interest. _She only seemed as if the world revolved around her_. Alexia thought to herself. As soon as the bus got to school, she kept looking behind her back. She felt as if someone was following her.

"You okay there, Lexi? You seem worried…" Melanie asked as they got inside their hot classroom.

"Nah, I'm okay."

Their classes seemed normal until their last period. It was history but they were already discussing about Greek mythology. Their teacher, Mr. Crone who walked as if he was missing a leg, kept on writing Greek on their board. Alexia was pretty sleepy so she didn't pay attention at all. Why listen to the last hour of school?

"Miss Alexia Robertson, can you tell me the meaning of this?" Mr. Crone pointed on the board.

"Pardon, sir. I dunno." Alexia grumbled.

"Are you sure? _Take a look closer_."

Alexis stared at the boardfor a minute, thinking it was kind of stupid because she had dyslexia, which meant a group of letters would mean nothing. But as she stared at the board longer, she slowly knew what it meant.

"_Camp. _That's what it means." She said.

"Brilliant."

As class ended, it meant school was officially over. Other kids threw their books up in the air, others started standing on chairs shouting loudly. But Mr. Crone had something to tell Alexia.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Mr. Crone approached Alexia slowly, stumbling a bit.

"Excuse me, miss Robertson. But may I talk to you for a moment?" He asked as Alexia parted away from her friends.

"Yes, sir?"

"I wanted to ask if you have any plans for this hour?"

"Erm… Nothing important."

"Very well. I wanted to talk to you. Come along with me to the office."

Alexia felt nervous as she racked in her mind the stuff she did to Mr. Crone. Did he want to talk to her about her grades? Or maybe she was going to be kicked out of school _again._ But all of these, she did not know.

"I'll catch up with you, sir."

"Okay. I'll be waiting."

As she was about to reach her friends, Stephanie who was the lead cheerleader in their school blocked her way. Alexia looked at her scornfully.

"What do you want, Stephanie?" Alexia hissed.

"Oh, nothing. I just wanted to know if you are going to be expelled, dearie. With Mr. Crone talking to you and all…" Stephanie said sweetly as she stepped forward and _smelled_ Alexia.

"Hey, What are you doing?"

"Oh my god, Stephanie! What the heck are you doing?" Melanie screamed.

Stephanie looked at the three of them with weird eyes and trudged away. The three of them laughed hysterically.

"You ready to go?" Melanie asked.

"Uh, Mr. Crone wanted to talk to me in his office. You guys go ahead. I'll go to the pizza parlor after."

"Sure. Should we, um, order you something?"

"If I take too long, just order."

Alexia and her friends walked silently to Mr. Crone's office. The hallway was empty and silent. They weren't used to these kind of school days. As Alexia walked inside Mr. Crone's office, she could see paper works scattering around the room.

"Ah, you're here. Take a seat." Mr. Crone said calmly.

Alexia sat down on a rusty couch and shifted nervously.

"You, um, wanted to talk to me sir?"

"Yes. I'm just going to ask you a few questions. Is that fine with you?"

"Sure. As long as you're not going to arrest me or something."

Mr. Crone chuckled deeply and started questioning.

"So, you have Dyslexia and ADHD, am I right?"

"No, I only have Dyslexia."

"And did you, er, learn something from my Greek lessons the past few weeks?"

"…A little."

"Do you believe in… Greek gods and goddesses?" Mr. Crone whispered.

"What? Pardon, sir."

"You know, Greek mythology?"

"I don't know what you mean, I'm just a bit confused-"

Alexia was about to finish her sentence when Stephanie came storming in the room. Mr. Crone stood up then Stephanie screamed so loudly, the windows would've shattered. Alexia closed her eyes until the screaming stopped. As she opened her eyes, Stephanie transformed into a thirsty- looking vampire.

"HOLY MOTHER OF GOD!" Alexia shouted as she scrambled behind a desk.

"Step back! I should have known!" Mr. Crone yelled as he ran to her and wrestled her. He almost got bitten but for an old guy, he was pretty fast. Although wrestling with Stephanie would not last forever. Her fangs bared and she clawed Mr. Crone on the leg. Mr. Crone screamed in agony. Stephanie threw him out of the way then sprinted to Aleixs who was itching a way out of the room.

"NO, please, Stephanie! I'll buy you a gazillion make-up! Just please, DON'T KILL ME!" Alexia shouted as tears started streaming on her cheeks. But Stephanie bent to bite her. Alexia's palms faced Stephanie's face and she turned to ice. Her whole body was on ice for just a matter of seconds.

"Alexia, get out… of here. Go to your house and tell your father _you need to go to camp now."_ Mr. Crone breathed as they heard footsteps down the hallway. Alexia stared at the window ad ran to it. Jumping out and falling about three feet wasn't that far, was it? She glanced at Stephanie who was already transforming to her old self but her fangs still bared and the ice was slowly melting. She took a deep breath and jumped out the window.


	3. Chapter 3

As she landed soft ground, police sirens swarmed over the place. Alexia ran as fast as she could, a few more blocks and she was already home. She couldn't erase the vampire image of Stephanie on her mind. Her black, scaly skin, her razor-sharp claws, her red eyes, and sharp fangs made her look like Alexia's worst nightmare. And she was still too shocked about what Mr. Crone meant about her going to some "camp". Finally, she reached her house, slamming the door behind her and locking it as fast as she could. She looked around and heard her father's footsteps upstairs. Alexia ran to him and found him playing with a Nintendo DS.

"Dad!" Alexia shouted, breathing heavily. "Mr. Crone told me to go to camp now."

Her father looked at her with teary eyes. He turned pale and looked like he was about to get sick.

"Dad… You should probably sit down."

"No. We need to get you to camp now. You're in danger."

"Wait-what? What do you mean about this camp?"

"I'll get the car keys. Pack up your things. Food, clothes-everything you need and get in the car, NOW!"

Alexis didn't understand why her father was such in a hurry but she sprinted to pack her things. She all stuffed her things in one backpack and hurriedly went to the car. Her father was already in the car. As soon as she got inside, the engine roared to life.

"Dad, where exactly is this camp?"

"It's called Camp Half-blood." He answered nervously.

"Um… Why do you have to take me there now?"

"Because," He paused, his hands shaking. "-I don't want you to get harmed. It's too dangerous for you in the mortal world."

"_Mortal world?_ What am I, a different kind of human?"

"Technically."

"Look, dad. Tell me the real reason. Am I different because I have Dyslexia?"

"Yes, but…" He trailed off as they neared Williamsburg Bridge.

"_But what?_"

He picked up more speed, ignoring her question.

"Dad, why are we passing by hills?"

"We're almost there."

Finally, her father stopped below a huge hill.

"Alexia, about your mom…"

"What does this have to do with mom?"

A tear dropped down her father's eye, as she looked at him quizzically.

"She's the reason why you're going here."

"Why? Is she here?"

"No, yes, I don't know. But she's a god-" His sentence was cut off because Mr. Crone came slamming in their hood.

Alexia and her father got out of the car and found Mr. Crone on goat's hooves.

"Um… Mr. Crone, it isn't Halloween yet." Alexia said as she eyed Mr. Crone's weird goat legs.

"No, this is not a costume. Mr. Robertson, we should go now." Mr. Crone pleaded. Alexia's father took a deep breath and stared at Alexia.

"Alexia, take care of yourself, got it? Don't run away from camp, you hear me? This is where you belong."

"But, dad. Can't you come with me too?"

"I can't. You'll know why later. But right now, you have to go."

Her father tossed Alexia her backpack and got inside the car. Mr. Crone dragged Alexia up the hill.

"Where exactly are we going?"

"You'll see. Just up that pine tree up there," Mr. Crone pointed to the tall pine tree on the middle of the hill.

"Wait a second, is that a dragon near the tree?"

"Yep, that's Peleus."

Alexia shook her head, hoping that it was all just a freaky dream.

Apprently, there was a dragon. Alexia looked at it nervously as they passed by. It was huge with a coppery head and shiny scales. Steam hissed out of its nostrils.

"Um… Mr. Crone, are you sure this is a camp? I mean, I think it's unusual for a camp to have a dragon guarding a pine tree with something glowing on its branches," Alexia asked nervously.

"Well, this is a Greek camp after all. Anything is possible."

As they entered a huge sign with two pillars on the side, Alexia knew they had already entered camp. She felt like she was safe. That nothing was there to hurt her. Mr. Crone was about to say something when an arrow whizzed towards him.

"DUCK!" He shouted as they both sat on the ground. There was a boy about Alexia's age and another about twelve years old who carried a bunch of arrows.

"Hey, Ares kids! Don't play with those!" Mr. Crone shouted at them as they ran away, laughing.

"Ares kids? Isn't Ares the god of-"

"War, yeah. They're quite dangerous. Mind you, you would not want to be friends with them."

Alexia looked at him confusingly. She DID NOT understand what was happening. She was at awe to ask questions. She saw teenagers like her everywhere. Others older than her, others younger. She saw a huge white building just up ahead. On their left side was a path to the beach while on the right was a path to a group of buildings or cabins she couldn't quite see. Mr. Crone led her to the white building, muttering about evil Ares kids.

"Welcome to the big house." Mr. Crone said to Alexia as they entered a white pavilion that could fit about a hundred people. She saw a man who was small and porky, with watery eyes and black, curly hair. And beside him was a man on a wheelchair with a scraggly beard. They were both talking in ancient Greek until Alexia and Mr. Crone approached them.

"That's Mr. D, the small guy. And beside him is Chiron, the man on a wheelchair. Be nice." Mr. Crone whispered.

"Mr. Crone, why's he called Mr. D?"

"Oh, I forgot. Call me Edith. I prefer to be called that way."

"Um… okay, Edith."

"Ah, another brat, eh? What have you brought, Edith?" Mr. D demanded. "-_Speakj, satyr._ I don't have all day."

"This-this is Alexia Robertson, sir. An empousa attacked us when she smelled Demigod blood in her." Edith explained, sweating nervously.

"Mhm. Undetermined?"

"Undetermined mother, sir."

"Hey, I'm still here. What do you mean _undetermined mother_?" Alexia asked as a million questions floated in her head.

"Oh, the creature speaks. Edith, get this girl to orientation, will you? Gods, I am so tired of introducing them to camp over and over again…" Mr. D said as he sipped a can of diet coke.

"Hello, Alexia. I'm Chiron and this is Mr. D, the head director here at camp." Chiron said warmly.

"Um... Mr. D, meaning?" Alexia asked curiously.

"He's Dionysus, the god of wine."

Alexia dropped her jaw.

"As in, _THE GOD OF WINE?_"

"All right, that's it! Edith, please get this girl out of my sight, now." Mr. D exclaimed.

Edith dragged Alexia out of the pavilion.

"Well, Mr. D's always in a bad mood, is he?" Alexia asked.

"Yeah. Literally. We need to get you to orientation."

They reached a room full of chairs and a flat screen TV glowed on the mini-stage.

"Take a seat. I'll just turn on the tape." Edith scrambled to the back of the stage. Alexia sat on the chair, hoping for a good film. The orientation lasted for about two hours. Finally, Alexia got out of the room, adjusting to the amazing shade of sundown.

"I'll get you to the Hermes cabin, since you're undetermined yet." Edith said to her as they walked to the other side of the hill.

"Edith, do you think I'm a half-blood? I mean, what if my mom doesn't claim me?"

"She will. You just wait. Ah, we're here."


	4. Chapter 4

Alexia stared in awe at about twenty cabins that were positioned prestigiously and about half a dozen more were being built.

"Um, where's the Hermes cabin?" Alexia asked Edith.

"Cabin eleven, near the Aphrodite cabin." He replied.

They walked to the Hermes cabin which was newly painted with Brown. The first thing that caught Alexia's eye was the caduceus symbol on their doorway. She was nervously shaking as Edith opened the cranky door.

"Welcome to cabin eleven," Edith said as he ushered Alexia inside. "Make yourself at home. I'll go get you a sleeping bag. Wait here." Edith exclaimed as he ran out to the big house. Alexia looked at the two dozen people that were all looking at her scornfully. She shifted to a corner and swallowed hard. How was she supposed to make friends with these people?

"Undetermined?" A boy with Brown hair asked.

"Mhm.." Was all Alexia could manage from shaking too badly.

"Mom or dad?" Another guy asked. They were twins.

"Mom." She blurted, looking at all of them confusingly.

"Oh. Well, I'm Connor and this guy here is my twin, Travis," He said, tugging his brother by the shirt. "Welcome to Camp Half-blood, welcome to cabin eleven."

"Hey… I'm Alexia,"

"Well cabin mates, what're you supposed to say?" Travis shouted.

There were weak murmurs of hi's and hellos as Alexia forced a smile. Finally, Edith arrived, carrying a small sleeping bag.

"Ah, I see you've found friends. Have you met the head councilors? Er, Travis and Connor?" He asked Alexia.

"Yeah, I have," She answered as she took the sleeping bag from Edith. Alexia was really itching to get out of the cabin and hide in a private place now.

"Okay everyone, dinner starts in a few." Edith shouted.

"We know that, satyr." A voice mocked as Edith left the cabin, leaving Alexia alone with a group of strangers.

They went to the pavilion which was filled with numerous campers all running around and chattering loudly. Alexia got dizzy and irritated with her surroundings. This is camp? She asked herself as her group sat down their designated bench. Alexia saw the other benches were empty with only one or two campers. She wanted to sit with them but she reminded herself it was against camp rules. Suddenly, their plates were magically filled with various servings of delicious food. As soon as Alexia's plate was filled with her favorite pasta, chicken, and pudding, a girl with straight, and brown hair sat beside her.

"Hello. I'm Donna Garcia. Fourteen today, fifteen tomorrow," She said, extending her hand. Alexia nodded and slowly shaked Donna's cold hand.

"I'm Alexia Robertson." She finally said, forcing a smile.

"So I heard it's your mom who's undetermined, right?"

"Yep, my mom." Alexia replied as she took a bite of her chicken.

"C'mon," Donna said as she ushered her to the fire. Alexia saw other campers dropping food on the fireplace and whispering their godly parents' name.

"Hermes," Donna whispered, dropping a chunk of beef in the fire as it smoked a white, pungent smell. Finally, Alexia faced the fireplace, staring blankly at the rapid fire.

"To whoever my mom is," She said, dropping a chicken leg.

When everyone was done, Mr. D came up the platform and coughed irritably.

"Welcome back, little brats." He said as every camper fell silent. "I expect more of you tomorrow. Well, you all know the routine. After this is another boring camp fire." He finished, almost muttering.

After Mr. D went back to his seat to drink coke, Chiron coughed and smiled.

"What a delight to see you again, dear campers. On Saturday, we will have Capture the Flag. The teams are still the same, as before. Now, enjoy!" Chiron said in a hoarse voice.

The campers gathered around the huge bonfire which was at the center of the surrounding cabins. Alexia sat beside Donna and a boy from the Hephaestus cabin. The Apollo cabin sang a familiar song then one camper from each cabin shared a boring ghost story. When Clarisse LaRue, the head counselor of the Ares cabin, shared her story, the flames rose higher and moved more rapidly. When she was about to finish her story, the fire blazed, immediately setting the log they were sitting on caught on fire. The campers screamed and jumped up and down, trying to extinguish the fire. Alexia backed away, while tapping her rubber shoe that looked burned. She gasped as she saw the flame vanish immediately, making her glued on the ground for a moment.

"Do it again, Alex!" Donna shouted, who was flapping her shoe wildly.

"How'd you do that?" A guy from the Hypnos cabin exclaimed as a dozen campers ran to get help.

Alexia took a deep breath and stuck her hand in to the fire. Immediately, the log turned to ice.

The other campers who got extinguishers had arrived, clearly shocked as they saw that the fire had died.

"Who-" Travis started. But he closed his mouth as all of them stared at Alexia's head.

"What?" She asked, shaking.

"A snowflake," Donna muttered, scratching her head.

Suddenly, Chiron arrived in his horse form then stared at Alexia with fixed eyes.

"Alas, you have been claimed. Behold Alexia Robertson, daughter of Khione."


	5. Chapter 5

**[Omg, before you read this chapter, I REALLY WANT TO SAY SORRY TO ALL OF THE PEOPLE WHO HOPED THAT I WOULD UPDATE MY FANFIC. Seriously. I haven't updated it, since, March, I think. I'm so sorry! I promise to update it every week! I SWEAR BY THE RIVER STYX! :D]**

**~lolokay carry on **

Alexia stared above her head and found a huge glowing snowflake. She tried hard to not laugh because there was something on her head. Maybe this was a sign she was crazy or something. As soon as the snowflake disappeared to no one knows where, a few campers went back to their cabins.

"Ah, Alexia. Congratulations, you're the first- er, second child of Khione here in camp." Chiron said as he led her to Khione's cabin.

"Who's Khione?" She asked, staring at him. Alexia thought of it as a weird name… yet again, gods do have weird names.

"She's the goddess of snow." He replied, stopping in front of a small cabin.

"Why am I not surprised." Alexia mumbled, rolling her eyes. All she wanted was to wake up from this stupid dream and find herself back in her father's home again. Chiron broke into a smile and opened the door of cabin twenty-one.

On the outside, it was just a simple cabin painted with glistening silver. Oh, how Alexia hated silver. It made her eyes squint. On the inside however, the walls were painted with blue and the floor was decorated with snowflakes. There were only three beds with sheets arranged neatly. Nothing hung on the walls, except for small, white lightbulbs that blazed beautifully. A coffee table with two chairs positioned in a lonely corner, making the room look even more smaller. Alexia didn't like it, nor did she love it. The room was just right.

"Am I seriously the only one who's going to sleep here?" Alexia asked, shivering.

"Why yes. You are to have this cabin all by yourself. Which also means you are responsible for it." Chiron replied, tilting his head to look at her worried face. Admittedly, Alexia was scared. It was an empty cabin, after all. Who knows what would appear in there.

"I'm going to get my stuff from the Hermes cabin."

"Come back after a few minutes, lights out is in an hour or less, I think. You wouldn't want harpies to eat you." Chiron said, leaving the cabin. Alexia scurried to the Hermes cabin, worrying about harpies. She didn't know what harpies were, but she surely didn't want to get eaten. As Alexia reached cabin eleven, she quickly scooped up her things and gave the sleeping bag back to Travis.

"There are monsters here in camp." He said, winking at her.

"Seriously?" Alexia murmured, staring at him. One thing she was totally afraid of were monsters, ghosts, or which ever.

"Off you go now. You wouldn't want harpies to eat you."

Alexia shrugged and this time, she slowly walked on the way to her cabin. As she passed by cabin six, she saw almost all of the campers inside studying scroll, or reading books intently. And when she reached cabin ten, she stopped abruptly. She stared at their window and saw all the campers laughing their head off as pillow feathers scattered everywhere. Some people have such opposite personalities.

"You lurking too, eh?" A voice asked as Alexia turned away from the Aphrodite cabin. She saw the guy from the Hephaestus cabin, who sat beside her earlier during camp fire. He was sitting on a log comfortably. Alexia hadn't really noticed what he looked like, but she knew now. He had brown, spiky hair, and red lips. His eyes were black, glinting in the moonlight.

"Uh, no. I just went to get my stuff from the Hermes cabin."

"Want to sit down here with some cozy fire?" He asked, smiling at her.

"But there is no fire." Alexia said as she sat beside him, feeling awkward. Wait, she was always awkward, wasn't she? Suddenly, fire appeared in the bonfire, making her drop her jaw. Alexia thought it was far impossible that the guy did that. But then again, it was a Greek camp. Anything was possible.

"-now there is." He said as a flame erupted on his palm.

Alexia shook her head, staring at him. "Cool." She breathed, trying not to sound like she was too amazed or something.

"Only a few of us have powers here, if you didn't know."

"Yeah." Alexia said, nodding. She felt weird that she had powers. She felt like she wasn't that worthy. What if she would just mess it up and once Khione sees what she's been doing her powers might even be withdrew from her. She bit her lip, now her imagination was flying high.

"I'm Adam Green, by the way. Son of Hephaestus."

"Alexia. Well… you know who my mom is."

"Er, how old are you anyway?"

"Fourteen." She replied, staring at the rapid fire.

"Well, most demigods get sent here in camp at the age of twelve. They get claimed by then."

"My dad didn't really want to send me here." Alexia whispered. She didn't want to remember her father right now. Leaving him was too much already, and talking about him made her even more sad. There was a few seconds of eerie silence between them, making Alexia feel ashamed of herself. One thing she wasn't really good at was talking to strangers. Being friendly, and all that.

"You still don't believe in gods, do you?"

"Nope. This is still too hard to understand." She replied faintly, her mind wandering to different places.

"Trust me, it gets harder."

As Adam said it, the lights in each cabin went out, making Alexia shriek quietly. Suddenly, a flame appeared on Adam's palm. "I'll take you to your cabin." He whispered as they walked carefully to cabin twenty-one. As she opened the door, the white lights blazed, blinding her momentarily.

"Cool room you got here." He said, leaning on the wall.

"Yeah." Alexia breathed, shoving her bag on the coffee table.

"Well… um, I'll leave you now." He said, smiling at her. Adam opened the door and scratched his head.

"Adam-wait!" Alexia exclaimed, crossing her arms. "Thank you."

Adam nodded. "Good night." They said in chorus. Alexia picked the first bed to sleep on. She slowly tucked herself in, the cold, luminous sheets absorbing her into sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

"Wake up! Wake up!" A blonde girl in a ponytail shouted outside Alexia's cabin. As she sat up wearily, she thought she was still in her room in Manhattan.  
>"Ugh." She grumbled as she opened the door. She didn't care what she looked like.<br>"Oh, hi. I'm Annabeth Chase, I'm here to tour you around. Uh, I guess you should fix yourself for an hour. I'll be back." She said in a welcoming voice.  
>"Hey I'm-" "Alexia, I know. Go get a shower, I'll be here outside." Alexia did as she was told and got in pants, an orange camp-half blood shirt Edith gave her yesterday and got a jacket and slipped on her running shoes.<br>"Hey, Annabeth." Alexia said as she closed the cabin door.  
>"You ready to go?" She nodded. They toured around camp from the cabins to the archery ranges, stables, and lots more. Finally, they strolled around the beach.<br>"Annabeth!" A voice shouted behind their back. A boy about sixteen or seventeen years old with black hair and green eyes approached and hugged her lightly.  
>"Uh, Percy, this is Alexia Robertson, daughter of Khione." Annabeth said as she let go of him.<br>"Um... Alexia, this is Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon. My... boyfriend."  
>"Oh! Nice to meet you, Percy." Alexia said as they shook hands.<br>"So... You're a daughter of Khione, eh?"  
>"Yeah. And you're a child from the big three."<br>"Well... I'm one of the four of the children of the big three."  
>"Woah."<br>"I heard you put down the fire last night. It must be great as the daughter of Khione. I mean, you can control snow and ice."  
>"Yeah... But it's lonely in the cabin, though."<br>"Well, you're not the only one. I'm alone in the cabin, too."  
>"Come on, guys. Let's visit Mrs. O'Leary before sundown."<br>"Who's Mrs. O'Leary?"  
>"My...dog." Percy joked.<br>They reached the woods where Annabeth said they played capture the flag. Percy didn't joke about Mrs. O'Leary being a dog. She drooled on Alexia and tried to toss her in her back.  
>"Heel, Mrs. O'Leary!" Percy shouted. They all went to the Big house and Alexia felt lonely sitting in the huge bench all alone. She offered a slice of bread to Khione and went back to the table.<br>"Hey, snow girl." Adam whispered in her ear as he sat beside her.  
>"Ola, fire boy."<br>"So... what'd you do today?"  
>"Annabeth, Percy and I toured around camp."<br>"Well, are you going to do something tomorrow?"  
>"Hmm... I dunno. I guess I'll just be hanging around the grounds or something."<br>"Can you come with me to the armory tomorrow, then? I'll probably be working there on swords tomorrow."  
>"Yeah, sure."<br>"I'll pick you up in your cabin tomorrow morning, then." And with that, he trudged away, off to the Hephaestus table. When they were walking back to their cabins, Donna went to talk with Alexia.  
>"Hey,girl. I think Green's hitting on you."<br>She said "What?"  
>"Adam Green from Hephaestus cabin probably likes you. Just keep away from Drew from the Aphro cabin. She likes Adam."<br>"Well, I don't like Adam. We're just friends."  
>"Okay, fine. But don't come near that Drew girl. She fights with every pretty girl here in camp." Donna ended, walking to the Hermes cabin like nothing happened.<br>As Alexia fell asleep, she dreamed of their house in Manhattan. Her dad was shouting something outside the house. He was covered in sweat, running away from the house. She looked at their house which was already erupting in flames. A gorgon jumped out the roof then lunged at Alexia.

Alexia woke up, sweating coldly. It was only about five in the morning She stood and headed for a shower. She wore a black shirt, a yellow jacket, and a pair of skinny jeans and yellow flats that was given to her by her father two birthdays ago. She waited for a few minutes until someone knocked on the door lightly.  
>"Hey." Alexia said as she opened the door, revealing Adam in a sando with a blue and white plaid-opened polo, blue faded pants and newly cleaned blue shoes.<br>"So... Is that your costume when you go to the forges?" She asked.  
>"Armory costume, actually." He chuckled then said again. "You ready?"<br>"Yeah. I guess so."  
>They walked along the fields, talking about camp and their personal lives casually. Until they touched a tricky subject.<br>"So... Do you admire someone here at camp?" Adam asked her.  
>"Hey, I've only been here for two days. You don't expect me to admire someone as soon as possible, wouldn't you?"<br>"Yeah, I think."  
>They chuckled and finally reached the armory. As soon as Adam opened the door, Alexia could hear the awkward silence that filled the room.<br>"Chiron told me you don't have a sword yet?" Adam asked.  
>"Um... nope. What do I need a sword for anyway?"<br>"Every demigod here in camp has one."  
>"Do you have yours?"<br>He pulled out an army swiss knife out of his pocket and pressed a small button which turned into a small sword that was blazing red.  
>"If I hit someone or something on purpose with this, it might burn."<br>"Cool."  
>"Well... you could go around and pick your weapon now. There's a lot to choose from here."<br>"Yeah... I guess I'll go around now..."  
>Alexia roamed around the room, observing various weapons. Although whenever she tried to get one as her weapon, it's either the weapon is too heavy, too long or too short.<br>"I give up. There's no weapon here for me."  
>"Aw. You'll probably find it next time. You tired?"<br>"Um... I dunno. Can we take a walk outside for a moment?"  
>"Yeah. Sure."<br>They reached the big house and sat on the stairs. There was no one in the big house except for a couple of satyrs who were cleaning.  
>"Hey Adam!" An Asian girl with brown hair who was wearing a sleeveless shirt and short shorts shouted.<br>"Uh... Hey, Drew." Adam grumbled.  
>"You must be Alexis, eh? Daughter of Khione?" Drew asked as she walked to them.<br>"Alexia, actually."  
>"Whatever. You're just a nobody, sweetheart."<br>"Is there something wrong, Drew?" Adam asked.  
>"Oh, nothing. I think I'll leave now." And with that, Drew stormed off angrily.<br>"Crazy girl, isn't she?"  
>"Yeah. I guess so." They watched the people pass by and finally, they ate lunch.<br>"Where do you want to go after this?" Adam asked Alexia as he sat to eat beside her.  
>"I think I want to go to the stables."<br>"Do you know how to fly a pegasus yet?"  
>"Nope."<br>"Good. 'Cause you'll be taking pegasus lessons today." After eating, they went to the stables. A pegasus named Blackjack was being fed by a boy about their age who had a black hair, brown eyes and a skinny body. He was the only one there.  
>"Hey, Adam." The boy said.<br>"Hey, Nico. When did you arrive?"  
>"Just a while ago. Father had trouble with Cerberus pooping all over souls."<br>"Oh."  
>"Who's your friend there?"<br>"Um. This is Alexia Robertson, daughter of Khione."  
>"Hi..."<br>"By the way, I'm Nico Di Angelo, son of Hades."  
>"Wow. Another child of the big three."<br>"Yeah. Always been in danger."  
>Alexia laughed, feeling extremely amused of Nico. He looked at her with interest and went back to Blackjack.<br>"So... There's no other pegasus here except for Blackjack. C'mon let's ask Nico if we can hitch a ride." Adam said. They went to Nico carefully, making sure they didn't step on poo.  
>"Can I help you guys?" Nico asked.<br>"Yeah, we wanted to ride Blackjack-"  
>"Green! Valdez here! Let's go to the forges now! I'm gonna make extra weapons for CTF tomorrow." A boy shouted.<br>"Yeah, sure! I'll be there in a sec. Sorry, guys. I have to go now." Adam left Alexia alone with Nico and a hyper pegasus.

Right. Normal.

**/Okay so uh next update will be on November 12. Heheeee :) Thanks for supporting my fanfic guys! I TOTALLY APPRECIATE IT! And I'm sorry for not updating it. (I suck at promises xD) But srsly, I'm going to update it on 11. :)**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"You still want to ride Blackjack?" Nico asked her.

"I don't know how to fly him."

"I'll come with you. Don't worry."

She got at the back of Blackjack, Nico in front of her. She held tight on Nico's waist and Blackjack walked out the stables.

"Okay, Blackjack. You got this." Nico whispered to Blackjack's ear, and they flew high up in the air. Alexia yelped and buried her head on Nico's shoulder, not looking below the ground.

"Wait. This is more fun."

They swerved east and finally, Alexia opened her eyes. She stared in awe belong the Long Island beach.

"Oh, wow. This is... breathtaking." She said, Nico smiling.

"I guess this is our boundary. We can't go further than this." Nico said.

They went back to the stables slowly, the warm breeze of the air making Alexia feel as if she's flying off the ground.

"Where are you going next?" Nico asked her as he brought Blackjack back to the stables.

"Nowhere, ?"

"I was thinking of planning the strategy for CTF tomorrow. I think the hunters are going to arrive."

"Hmph. I don't even have a team yet."

"You could be on our team. Percy, Annabeth, the Hermes and Hephaestus cabin will be with us. You could be a huge help."

"Thanks. I'll do everything I can to win."

Nico smiled beautifully.

"Well, let's go to cabin 9."

Cabin 9 was neat if it weren't for the parchment and scrolls that were scattering all over the room. There wasn't anyone there except for Annabeth.

"Hey, wise girl." Nico said as he closed the door.

"Di Angelo and snow girl;Hey!" She exclaimed as she stood up, dropping a huge Greek book.

"So, I was thinking of planning for CTF tomorrow. I heard the hunters are going to arrive. With the summer solstice and all, Artemis will be attending."

"Hm...Yeah. Is snow girl with us? 'Cause she'll be really useful."

"Yep. She's with us."

Annabeth smiled and Nico went to her. They talked for an hour, making drawings and talking seriously. They wanted to win CTF badly. Finally, they were finished.

"I bet we're gonna win." Annabeth whispered.

"I know we will. Anyway, we gotta go now. Tell Percy about our plans." Nico said.

"Off you go,now. Bye, snow girl."

"Bye, Annabeth."

As Nico and Alexia went out, it got hotter.

"Hey, Nico? I thought the huntresses of Artemis look for monsters."

"They do. But once in a while, they visit camp."

"Oh...But, aren't there some goddesses who are not allowed to have.. kids?"

"Yeah. Artemis, Athena, the such."

"So... Why are there huntresses of Artemis?"

"Well, demigods take a vow and they're immortal. Unless they die or something."

"Woah. That must be cool."

"Hmm... Not really. Hunters of Artemis aren't allowed to have boyfriends."

"Oh..."

So much for immortality. Alexia thought.

"So, I was thinking that maybe we should go to the beach? It's a pretty relaxing place." Nico asked her.

"Yeah, sure."

They walked to the beach. the sun getting hotter. As they reached the beach, Alexia took off her jacket and found a perfect shade to hang out.

"So, were you thinking of joining... you know..?" Nico said, his eyes drifting away to the blue sea.

"Hmm.. Immortality would've been awesome."

"Right."

"So... It must be awesome yet creepy being a child of Hades."

"A little bit awesome. But very creepy. I mostly spend my time in the underworld you see."

Alexia smiled.

"Tell me a little about yourself." Nico said as Alexia shifted to him closer."

"Let's see... My name's Alexia Robertson, fourteen. My dad's a journalist for a local company, my mom's Khione goddess of snow. I've been kicked out from six- er, seven schools. Well, we first lived in Canada but then no other school would accept me there. So we migrated here."

"Seven schools. That must be hard."

"Tell me about it. That's why I hardly last a year or two in a school. It was too hard to adjust in one."

"DI ANGELO!" A girl with red hair yelled as she got out a canoe.

"Rachel!" Nico yelled back as he and Alexia ran to her.

"How you doin'? Oh, new girl. I see."

"Got here as early as possible. By the way, this is Alexia Robertson, daughter of Khione."

"Ah, daughter of Khione. Interesting. Anyways, I'm Rachel Elizabeth Dare, The oracle."

"Oracle?"

"Yep. I tell prophecies and stuff."

"Cool." Alexia muttered.

"Well, I better go. Chiron awaits me."

And with that, she dashed away.

They went back to their shady spot and Alexia felt sleepy.

"I can't believe I'm here. I feel like this all just a dream." Alexia said. Nico chuckled.

"I'm not hallucinating, am I?" She muttered as she yawned heavily.

"Nope. This is real."

The next thing Alexia knew, she was leaning on Nico's shoulder, drifting to sleep.

Alexia had a strange dream. She was in an island. Nico, Edith, Adam and a girl and a boy she didn't know was with her. They were fighting three Gorgons, all six of them looked battered and exhausted. Eventually, the three huge Gorgons dissolved into white sand. Then a woman appeared, and was laughing hyterically.

"No wonder you were abandoned!" Adam shouted.

"Forgotten, demigod!" The woman shouted.

Suddenly, vines started pulling them, tying them hard to a coconut tree.

"Now I can finally get my revenge! All of you little half bloods shall die! I will never be forgotten by anyone, not even my own children!" She shouted in rage.

She floated to Alexia and pointed her sword to her throat. Alexia woke up, gasping for air. Her head was still on Nico's shoulder.

"Something wrong?" Nico asked her.

She lifted her stiff neck and stared at the waves. She hadn't realized it was almost sundown.

"Um... Just a strange dream."

"Dreams are sometimes real, you know. Well, mostly actually."

Alexia told him about her dream. The thing she liked about him was he listened intently, not bothering her about questions. When she was done, Nico thought about something.

"We better consult Chiron."

They found Chiron in the big house playing pinochle.

Nico got him out of the game and Alexia explained her dream again.

"Hmm... Was she a goddess?" He asked.

"I don't think so. I have no proof, but I think I'm definitely sure she was not a goddess."

"Hmm... Interesting. This one is quite different. Maybe you two should go and eat. Mr. D an I will find out who this woman is."

After they all ate dinner, Chiron went up the platform.

"Evening, demigods! Tomorrow, we will have capture the flag. Apparently, we received a call that hunters will arrive early tomorrow morning." He said as all of the campers groaned.

"Now,now. Only the Hephaestus, Athena and Hermes cabin will play. And maybe a few from other cabins. Good luck tomorrow!"

As everybody went back to their cabins, she got excited yet nervous about CTF tomorrow. What if she would mess up?

"Hey, snow girl." Adam called as she walked to her cabin.

"Fire boy. Eh, where were you today?"

"Um.. Mades some swords. Hey, I made you something. But it's in cabin 9. I'll bring it in your cabin."

"Okay."

As she arrived in her cabin, the lights went up and a cold whisp of air covered the room. She went up her bed and found a silver leather rectangular casing.

"What's this?" She grumbled as she slowly picked it up.

She opened the case with a soft click. It revealed a one foot long dagger with a silver handle and hilt. The blade was glowing, transparent blue that reflected. She looked at it with reverence. Under the dagger was a white letter. She gasped and saw the elegant writing:

To: Alexia

From: Khione

Take care always, my dear!

You will need this on your quest.

She stared at the piece of paper for a few minutes, not believing that her mother just gave her a gift. But it also bothered her. What quest was she talking about? She wanted to yell at it so badly. Adam knocked on the door, and Alexia hid the dagger and the case under her pillow.

"Adam."

"Hey, uh.. here. It's for you." I just made that today. It isn't much but-"

He said shakily as she took something wrapped with an oil stained cloth. She opened it slowly and took a sharp dagger, its handle carved elegantly. She yelped and hugged Adam.

"Thank you, thank you. You shouldn't have." She whispered to him.

"Yeah, well. That's the least I could do. By the way, if you press that button right there, it'll turn into a fire-proof shield." He said as he pointed to a red button under the handle.

"Wow. Thank you so much."

"No problem. Uh, I should go now. Big day tomorrow."

Oh, okay. Good night."

As Adam walked to his cabin, the lights went off. He summoned a small fire in his hand while Alexia on the other hand saw nothing but pitch black.

Alexia hadn't realized she had fallen asleep until she heard a loud dripping of rainfall outside her window. She sat up bolt and saw they grey sky and the raindrops that fell on her windowpane. Something felt cold on her head. She touched her hair and found it on ice. She shrieked and remembered the dagger under her pillow.

"Ugh. Ice and snow issues. Do you really have to get my hair on ice?"

She grumbled as she pulled the dagger out of the pillow. It was surprisingly cold but she didn't even drop it. Alexia looked at the dagger for a moment and found a blue button. The dagger vanished and she yelped. She walked around the cabin, sweating and looking worried. How could she lose the only gift her mother gave? She slumped on a chair and caught a glimpse on an anklet dangling on her leg. She tapped the anklet hard and found the dagger in her hand.

"Woah. Dagger 101 magic here. What am I going to name this guy? Hm... Ah, I think I'll name you... Clio."

Alexia hadn't realized it was already morning. She pressed the button and the dagger turned into an anklet. She scrambled to take a shower and wore her orange camp half-blood shirt, a pair of her best jeans and her sneakers that belonged to her cousin. She strapped Adam's dagger on her belt and hurried outside.

She went out to the woods and found girls under parka hoods and silver camouflage clothes, a few campers from the Hermes and Hephaestus cabin, Percy and Nico, Annabeth and Chiron. She marched off to Adam and looked at him nervously.

"Hey." Alexia said.

"Alexia! You're on the blue team. We are in the blue team. And those girls right there are our enemies. Er- in the games, I mean."

"You seem very enthusiastic."

"Alright, blue team! Line up here!" Annabeth shouted.

A dozen and a half campers lined up in a straight line. On their left, the hunters of Artemis were also lined up, their bows drawn.

"Okay, you all know the rules. But may I remind you again, don't try to kill a demigod." Chiron exclaimed.

"In three, two, one, GO!" Annabeth shouted.

Alexia gripped Adam's hand and gulped hard. And the both of them plunged into the woods.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Alexia was amazed how trained the other campers were. They were all awesome in sword fighting. Meanwhile, she and Adam ran up the boulders and tried to find the red flag. An Ares camper jumped in front of them as they ran to the flag. But Nico and Adam took care of him.

"Go get the flag, Alexia!" Adam shouted.

And Alexia sprinted to the huge boulders. As she was about to climb, three Ares campers appeared on top of the boulders. The three of them walked to her as she backed away. As the three ran to her, looking furious, she summoned ice and the three slowly slipped and stumbled. As she was about to go and run to the flag, the other Ares camper got up and pointed his sword to her throat.

"Surrender or fight." The boy whispered in her ear.

Think, think, think. Alexia thought to herself.

"NO!" Nico yelled as the sword loosened the force on her throat.

The camper turned to Nico and saw both of them cornered by the other two campers.

"Well, well. And you three thought you could defeat us, eh?" Just as the Ares camper said it, a half dozen huntress appeared, their bows drawn. Alexia swirled and tapped her anklet. Her dagger appeared on her hand and she pointed it to the Ares camper. The guy faced her and got his blade ready.

"Dustan's my name, killing's my game." He said with a smirk.

Dustan's blade seared through Alexia's arm, making it bleed. She stepped back and Dustan moved his sword again. Luckily, she got out of the way. Alexia stumbled down and as Dustan shoved his sword, Alexia's blade met his. Dustan's blade got on ice and he dropped it. Alexia looked at him in shock and he picked up his sword. Without hesitation, Alexia ran to the flag. Dustan tried to catch up to her, but in the end, Alexia got the flag. She raised it in victory and everyone looked at her with disappointed eyes.

"What the heck is wrong with you?" Nico yelled at Adam.

Alexia quickly got down and looked at the both of them.

"Why? We won, didn't we?" Adam answered.

"We won but we could've lost a demigod."

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh, so you can't see that Alexia has just been injured?"

"Well, I'm sorry if I tried to help you!"

"I can take care of myself, thank you very much."

"You bastard-"

"STOP. SHUT IT!" Alexia shouted as snowflakes started landing on Adam and Nico's head.

"What in the name of the gods is going on here?" A huntress with choppy black hair asked.

"You two, come with me." Chiron said.

"Stupid jerk..." Nico grumbled as they both walked away.

"This ain't over, love." Dustan whispered on Alexia's ear again.

Annabeth appeared, looking happy.

"Something wrong here? I heard shouting and..."

Annabeth's grey eyes shifted to Alexia's arm.

"C'mon, snow girl. We've got to get you to the infirmary."

"Yeah, okay."

"By the way, this is Thalia Grace."

"Hi, I'm Alexia Robertson. Daughter of Khione." Alexia said as she and Thalia shook hands.

"Mhm. Nice to meet you, snow girl. I was once a daughter of Zeus but, eh, I became a huntress." Thalia said.

"Cool."

They slowly walked to the infirmary and Alexia explained what really happened in CTF.

"We need an Apollo healer here!" Annabeth yelled. After a few seconds, a girl with blonde hair approached them.

"Uh, Kelly, could you take care of her? Thalia and I are just going to visit the... big house." Annabeth said to the girl named Kelly.

"Yeah, sure." Kelly replied in a calm voice.

"Well, we gotta go, Alexia. We'll see you later."

Afterwards, Kelly cleaned Alexia's wound and lay her down.

"I'm going to give you some nectar. Erm... You're probably going to be unconscious for a few hours." Kelly said to her.

"Oh, okay."

As she sipped the cold drink, Alexia tasted her father's cold chocolate milk. And after a few minutes, she fell asleep.

A voice rang inside her head.

"I am almost strong, demigod. You shall not stop me." The voice hissed.

"Who are you?!" Alexia yelled.

A vision appeared. Adam was tied to a tree while Nico begged for something in front of a huge red hole.

"No, please, no!" Adam pleaded.

After a few seconds, Alexia gasped as she saw herself unconscious and bleeding on the soft grass.

"NOOOO!" Alexia screamed. She sat up and saw Kelly scrambling up to her. They were in the infirmary. Not in the woods.

"What's wrong?" Kelly asked.

"My...dream. It was all wrong."

"What?"

Alexia shook her head.

"C'mon, let's take you to Chiron. It's almost dinner." Kelly said as she helped Alexia to the pavilion.

"Oh, Kelly Gilmore. What brings you here?" Chiron asked.

"Alexia- she had a dream." Kelly replied.

"Hm. Do sit down, Alexia. You may now go, Kelly."

"Yes, Chiron." Kelly said and bowed.

As Kelly walked back to the infirmary, Chiron looked at Alexia with concern.

"Now, tell me what happened." Chiron said in a low voice.

Alexia stared at the orange sun and sighed heavily.

"It was horrible." She breathed and began to explain her dream.

"You've had two dreams regarding this... voice, am I right?"

"Y-yes."

"Mhm. Perhaps, this is the time for a quest."

Alexia's eyes widened.

"WHAT? B-but-"

"You will have to choose two demigods to accompany you." Chiron said as he tapped her back.

"I.. I choose Adam and Nico. But when will we start the quest?"

"Tomorrow morning, of course! Now, climb on my back. We'll get Nico and Adam, then head straight to the oracle."

Alexia climbed silently on Chiron's back and they galloped their way to the forges.

"Go get Adam, I'll be waiting here." Chiron said.

Alexia slowly opened the cranky door and found Adam without a shirt. He quickly put on a dirty sando as he saw Alexia eyeing him.

"C'mon fire- naked boy, we're going on a quest." Alexia said.

"A quest? Well, let's go!" He replied happily.

They went outside the forges and hopped on Chiron's back.

"Wait, where's Nico?" Alexia exclaimed.

"He's in his cabin. Talking to his sister, probably."

"He has a sister?" Alexia whispered as they stopped in a creepy looking cabin.

"Alexia, go look for him inside. Er, be sure to knock first." Chiron reminded her.

As Alexia stepped in front of the door, she felt as if her soul jumped out of her. She knocked three times and the door was opened by a skeleton. Alexia yelped and took five slow paces and found Nico lying on his bed.

"Get up, Di Angelo. We've got a quest to begin." Alexia said as Nico groaned.

"Alright, alright. Wait, ALEXIA?!" He said, shocked.

"Whaaaat?"

"Um.. nothing. Could you turn around, please?"

"Um... okay." Alexia answered as she turned around. She heard thumping and she finally turned around.

"C'mon. Chiron's waiting for us outside."

Both of them walked back to Chiron and they all went to Rachel Dare's room.

"Rachel? It's Chiron."

The door clicked and it revealed a battered- looking Rachel."

"Oh, hello. I- uh, tried to get rid of the creepy crawlies that was in my room. What can I help you?"

"We need a prophecy for Alexia."

"O-kay. Come inside, then."

They all sat down the floor, surrounding Rachel.

"Okay. You ready?" Nico asked as he set down Rachel of a chair.

"Yeah, I am." Rachel replied and her eyes turned green. Smoke bellowed from her mouth and she started speaking.

Three half-bloods shall go to west.

To where forests shall start their quest.

A child of Zeus and Hermes will appear.

And they shall prevent the forgotten to derive.

And she was back to normal.


	9. Chapter 9

**And ta-daaa! After a long, long time, I have finally updated this fanfic lol. Tbh this fanfic has a second part and I finished both parts last last year xD**

**It's just that I'm too lazy to type, so yeah I promise I'll finish typing it this summer! :3 Also, please read my original story, (which is already finished, I just have to type it) **_**The Spy Legacy.**_

**So here's chapter 9, I hope you guys enjoy it! :) **

"You will leave tomorrow morning. There is no time to waste." Chiron said as they went to the pavilion.

"Can we bring Edith with us?" Nico asked.

Chiron sighed heavily and trudged on, his face looking thoughtful. They all parted and seated on their tables, and after an hour of eating, Chiron went up the platform.

"Good evening, demigods! Tomorrow, Alexia, Adam, Nico, and Edith will undergo a quest."

There were scattered murmuring. Suddenly, Dustan stood up and eyed Alexia with disgust.

"But she's new here," He exclaimed, pointing at her. "I would be very willing to take her place."

"It was in the prophecy, Dustan. You cannot change that." Chiron replied in a hoarse voice.

"What's their quest about anyway?" Drew butted in, looking bored as she slumped on the bench.

"All we know is that it is something vile. It plans to overthrow the gods, revenge, perhaps." Chiron said shakily. Buzzing voices filled Alexia's ears until Adam sat beside her, looking flushed.

"They're all against our quest." He whispered to her as some campers stared at them. Alexia didn't know why they all hated her; maybe it was her presence, her face, or maybe her mother. She was left addled, wondering if all the campers were that rude.

"Alright, alright. That's enough you little brats. I am tired." Mr. D's voice boomed in the pavilion, then everyone fell silent, watching him as he rose from his seat and walked away, clutching his can of diet Coke.

Demigods started filing in their cabins a few minutes later. Alexia went to her lonely cabin and started packing her things for the quest. Suddenly, a knock interrupted her from her silent thoughts.

She opened the door and found Donna carrying a Ziploc bag, a silly smile on her face. "Hi," Alexia said, grinning.

"These are for you. Those are, uh, nectar and ambrosia. In case you get injured in the quest." Donna chided, handing her the Ziploc bag. Alexia gave her a warm smile, then hugged her.

"Thank you so much." She whispered, gripping Donna's shoulders. She was relieved that there were some campers who didn't judge her immediately, the ones who saw her for who she was.

"You're welcome. Well, I gotta go now. Good luck, Alexia."

The early breeze of the air woke up Alexia. It was only three a.m, but she decided to get up. She took a warm shower, put on her favorite clothes and went outside. She took a deep breath as she carried her light bacpack, and headed to the pavilion. She wandered for a while, admiring how organized and thrilling CHB was. She stared at the sunrise, her thoughts a million miles away.

"Good morning, snow girl." A voice echoed behind her. She turned and saw Nico dressed simply, his sword strapped on his belt.

"Hi," Alexia squeaked, giving him a weak smile. He stood beside her and Alexia thought he might've just admired the scenic view of the sun.

"People hardly appreciate the beauty of the natural things around us, do they not?" Nico said in a hushed voice. Alexia stared at him, thinking he was being seriously sarcastic, but his face showed all awe. She opened her mouth to speak, but a gurgling voice called out to them. They both turned and found Adam with a toothbrush in his mouth, toothpaste smeared on his cheek.

"Good morning, Adam." Alexia said, hiding a laugh. He said something between 'Did you have breakfast yet', or 'Have you shaved me yet'

After a few attempts of speaking to them, he walked away, shaking his head in frustration.

The next hour, almost all of the campers were up. Adam, Alexia, and Nico took an early breakfast and prepared to leave the camp.

"You ready, snow girl?" Adam asked Alexia as she strapped her backpack securely. Alexia gave him a nod and followed Nico out to the entrance of camp. The three of them stepped out into the mortal world, feeling the blanket of safety pulled away from them.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAIIIIIITTTTTTTTTTT!" A loud yell boomed in the woods. Nico turned and found Edith carrying two heavy backpacks, running towards them.

"Edith?" Alexia exclaimed, her eyes widening.

"What are you doing here?" Adam added, waving his hands. Edith finally reached them, looking so tired and haggard.

"Chiron... told me-to come with you... for... safety." He said, wheezing. He suddenly collapsed on the ground, coughing loudly. Alexia let out a giggle then stopped, as she felt Clio get colder on her foot.

"Wait, did you hear that?" Nico snapped, his face turning serious. Adam looked around, dagger in hand, while Edith froze, his face shocked.

A loud rustle of leaves echoed in the forest, then Nico dropped on the ground.

"There's a minotaur!" He yelled as we all propelled to the ground. A branch of a tree swooped above Nico, and Alexia stared at the minotaur, its face looking angry and vengeful. They all ran behind trees, and Alexia panted beside Nico. She tapped her anklet and held Clio on her hand, poised. She twisted and glanced at Edith, who looked like he was going to turn into jelly any moment. But suddenly, he disappeared and ran to the minotaur, waving his hands up in the air.

"He's going to get himself killed." Nico hissed as he ran to Edith. Alexia locked eyes with Adam as Nico and Edith distracted the minotaur.

"I'm going to tie it up, Alexia. You stab it on the chest as soon as you get the chance, got it?" Adam said to her in a tremulous voice. And before she could reply, he was running to the minotaur, circling its feet. Alexia gripped Clio on her hand and ran. What happened was too sudden, the minotaur dropped to the ground, roaring as it struggled to break free from Adam's knots. Alexia looked around frantically for the others, but she had no choice. She had to kill the minotaur now. She sprinted and jumped to the creature's chest, her head dizzying. She forced her numb hands to stab it, then she finally did. Although she wasn't sure if it was a bull's eye. The last thing she remembered was that Clio got stuck on the minotaur's chest, then it hit her with something hard on the chest. Thunder roared in her ears, and lightning struck right before her hands grabbed her then she fell unconcious.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 **

"Mmmmm…" Alexia groaned as she looked around her surroundings. The Minotaur was fighting a boy with sandy hair and ravishing blue eyes. She sat up and found herself in front of a house in a really creepy forest. Suddenly, she was aware that her head throbbed in pain and her whole body ached.

"Who are you?" The boy asked as he struck the Minotaur with an azure weird-looking sword.

"Aren't you supposed to be asking for help?" Alexia suggested, sitting up. The boy nodded vigorously, not taking his eyes away from the creature. She stood up and felt a wave of nausea make its way to her stomach. She gritted her teeth and frantically looked around for her dagger, Clio. It was a few feet away from her, and Alexia felt like a long time passed when she finally got hold of it. Gripping the hilt hard, the Minotaur spotted her and she felt her heart hammering beneath her chest. It came toward her, and she summoned ice without knowing it, then the next thing she knew, the Minotaur was slipping, its butt landing on the hard ice.

Alexia's knees buckled and her vision blurred. "Hey guy with the creepy sword, where are you?" She shouted, feeling weaker than ever. Suddenly, a flash of lightning struck the Minotaur. It roared in pain and Alexia caught the moment to kill it. She turned its body into ice then after a moment, it dissolved into gold dust. She quickly felt all the energy drain out of her, and she slumped on the ground, leaning her head on a tree as she plunged once more into darkness.

"Where would she be?" Nico muttered. He was worried about that girl Alexia. Honestly, he'd grown quite comfortable with her, and now that she was gone, he felt the sudden need to look for her anywhere and everywhere.

"Who knows? Maybe we should call Chiron." Edith chided, taking a bite of his apple.

"_Chiron? _Man, she was most probably kidnapped by that Minotaur. I should've protected her. " Nico hissed, clearly disappointed of how the quest was going.

Thunder roared and rain started pouring. Nico sat on the ground and felt the raindrops land harmlessly on his skin.

"We'll find her tomorrow. For now, we need rest." Edith suggested as he went in the tent with Adam. For a moment, Nico was astounded how Edith had packed a tent and empty cans of Diet Coke in his backpack. He would never understand that satyr.

For a few hours, he did not feel restless or sleepy, he took watch despite the fact that his hair and shirt was soaked in rain. He sat there the whole night, thinking about a million things at once. A nagging thought had been bugging him, resulting for him not to sleep. He needed to find Alexia. He didn't know why he had to find her now, but something told him there was more to that girl. Not just some ordinary camper who was lucky enough to have powers. Though he did not know her that much, but a weird connection kept pulling him toward her. And now she was missing.

"Go to sleep, Nico." Adam's voice mixed with the quiet sounds of the crickets, and the slow torrent of the stream a few feet away from them. Nico turned to him and found Adam looking at him with bright eyes. The rain had stopped now, and he had no intention to go to sleep at all.

"I'm not that tired." He replied, leaning on a tree while he looked at the huge moon, slowing his breathing as he listened to the peaceful night. A few seconds later, Adam was beside him, tugging his jacket closer to his body. Nico didn't actually like the guy, in fact he was irritated of Adam. Ever since the CTF game where they argued, he realized that Adam was a senseless freak, an idiot.

"So where do we look for Alexia?"

"Somewhere in the east. I saw the Minotaur head there."

A flame danced on Adam's palm, and he closed it before speaking.

"Do you think she's still alive?" He asked, shifting nervously. "And why would the Minotaur capture her anyway?"

"Of course she's alive." Nico snapped, surprised he sounded so protective. "And I don't know, maybe it has something to do with the one being referred to in the prophecy."

There was another moment of silence, when Adam finally asked;

"You care for her, don't you?"

Nico couldn't say anything. _Yes, _he wanted to answer. Or so he think he thought that was his answer. But all that he did in reply was nod.

"Wake up, please." Alexia heard. She fluttered her eyes open and came face to face with the boy earlier. She realized they weren't outside anymore, they were in a small, warm house, filled with candles. She sat upbolt and breathed heavily.

"Where the heck am I?" She exclaimed, hugging her knees.

"A secluded place in Manhattan. We're quite away from the city. After that creature died-"

"Minotaur. It was a Minotaur."

"Yeah. I decided to bring you here. I mean, I couldn't just leave you there to die, right? Or maybe you think it was a terrible idea."

Alexia shook her head and tried recalling what had happened. She needed to find the boys now. She couldn't continue the quest without them, or even if she went back to camp, Chiron would be really disappointed. And she couldn't imagine what the other campers would do to her once they knew that she had given up.

"I'm Austin Gilbert." He said, extending out his hand. Alexia stared at his mesmerizing eyes and carefully shook his warm hand.

"My name's Alexia." She croaked, thinking about the danger that would happen to her.

"Is this your house?" Alexia asked, hoping to clear her mind.

"My aunt's, but she's been missing for a week now and I don't know where she is. All she told me was that she was visiting my mother, then she never came back after that." He answered, his voice sounding distant. He let out a cough and shook his head. "So technically it's mine now. The thought's quite cool, except for the fact that the electricity was cut off, and I'm kind of getting low on food supply."

Alexia wanted to laugh, but something about his situation made her feel sorry for him.

"Where is your mom?"

"Mental hospital. She, uh, did a lot of… unspeakable things, so she ended up there." He replied, sounding as if he had answered that question a million times already. Alexia was sure he was a demigod. He had powers and he owned a creepy sword, and he fought the Minotaur.

"Where's your father?" Alexia asked, making sure of something.

Austin shrugged, looking at her. "Don't know him, and I've never met him."

That explained the lightning, the missing father, and the powerful force around him.

"Oh my god."

"What?!"

"You. You're the child of Zeus."


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

"I knew I wasn't crazy!" Austin howled, a wide grin on his face. Alexia smiled, and wondered why the Minotaur had brought her to him. It didn't seem likely that the creature was to help her, since in the first place it wanted to kill her and her friends.

"Look, I knew that all these things that have been happening are a destiny. I asked for a sign, and here you are! That explains the sword that miraculously appeared in my room last week. And that explains why I can actually control lightning!" Austin exclaimed. "You have to tell me all about what I am. This is so freaking awesome!" He shook her by the shoulders.

Alexia had never met someone so eager to know about demigods. Both of them sat down on plush chairs and Alexia began telling her about demigods. And somehow, she told bits of her story too.

Rain slashed and they felt the house was going to break, luckily it didn't. But a portion of the roof was torn off. By the time Alexia was finished telling Austin about her quest and how she needed to find Nico and the others, she was famished.

"So… that means my father- it's Zeus, isn't it?" Austin asked, looking at her through his lashes.

"I believe so." Alexia replied, feeling Clio turn cold. She felt sick, thinking about another monster that would attack them. _Oh, give me a break_, she thought.

"Hey Austin, do you have by any chance, some food?"

"Few. But I think we can eat all of it now. We're going to look for your friends tomorrow, right? We might as well stop by the nearest convenience store for food."

Alexia nodded, surprised that Austin trusted her immediately. She was about to say something when her head throbbed in pain, her vision blurring. Suddenly, she remembered the ambrosia and nectar Donna gave her last night. She frantically looked for her bag while Austin cooked food. When she was about to give up, she found her bag dumped on the floor near the fireplace. It looked rugged and pretty much messed up. Sighing, she quickly opened it and found the contents unharmed. She took a bite of ambrosia and found out how awful it tasted. A few minutes later, Austin returned with a plate of hotdogs and cereal.

"Austin, are you sure about coming with me? With us?" Alexia asked as Austin blew off all the candles. Alexia was going to sleep on the couch, Austin on the rug. A few seconds later, he settled on his bed and gave out a sigh.

"I don't have anyone now. I figured staying at that camp would be the best idea than to go to an orphanage."

Edith finally woke up.

"Remind me next time to bring a blanket." He groaned as he went out of the tent. He looked like a total mess. His hair was tangled, it covered his little horns. His face was covered in dirt, and he actually looked like one of the beggars on the streets. Or worse.

"We should go now. Let's just pick up food on the way and start looking for her." Nico said, feeling a bit of drowsiness.

They fixed their bags and walked to wherever they thought the Minotaur went. An hour later, Edith spotted a café.

It was a few feet from the highway, so they decided to grab food there. But Nico felt like there was something really wrong about the place. He felt it was for monsters, since it was in the forest. He'd heard stories from Percy about a donut stall that attacked them once, when he was with his brother, Tyson.

As Edith opened the sliding door of the brown classic looking café, the lights blazed inside. A huge man in a blue apron that said 'My mom taught me how to cook' stood in front of the cash register.

"Welcome to Pluto café. What can I get you?" He said in a hoarse voice, as if he had rehearsed that line a thousand times.

"Um , two plates of eggs and hotdogs and a non-fat coffee." Edith said as they sat down on the plush chairs.

"Anything else?"

"Riiight. Anything you want, demigods?" Edith asked them.

Adam and Nico laughed hysterically as the waiter looked at them with wicked eyes.

"Coffee. Just coffee for the both of us." Nico said, trying not to laugh.

The waiter went to the kitchen and they looked around, surprised to see that there were dozens of money on picture frames hanging on the walls. Coins and bills from other countries carefully placed inside frames. Edith let out a little yelp as he saw a gold frame containing a really old drachma.

"The owner must be a huge fan of money. I used to collect comic books, but it was too expensive for my lifestyle." Adam said after a while as they admired the frames.

"Um, guys… A CYCLOPS!" Edith screamed, pointing at the waiter. Sure enough, the waiter had transformed into a huge Cyclops, its eye scanning them hungrily. The three of them hid under the table as the Cyclops sniffed around.

"What the hell are we doing here?" Adam hissed, taking out his dagger. Nico nodded at him and put his hand on his scythe.

"Okay. You and Edith-"

Edith farted loudly, Adam and Nico were forced to come out of the table. They had never smelled or heard of a fart like that before.

"_What in the name of Hades was that?" _ Nico shouted as he threw the container of plastic straws at the Cyclops.

"Sorry. I fart whenever I'm scared." Edith replied, shaking.

Adam stifled a laugh as he charged at the Cyclops and wounded its arm.

The creature roared, smacking Adam on the head with a box of tissues.

"Nobody hurt Berty! You will pay son of Hephaestus!" Berty shouted.

"Isn't Berty a train from Thomas and his friends?" Adam laughed.

Obviously, Berty didn't like the joke, so he punched Adam on the stomach, sending him staggering backwards.

"Nice try, Baldy!" Adam coughed, shooting Nico a look.

Nico stabbed the creature on the back and it knelt, roaring in pain. Edith stood in front of the Cyclops and hit it with a chair.

Finally, Berty the bald Cyclops dissipated into gold dust.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

"WHO DARE TRESSPASS IN MY REALM?" A strong voice echoed in the café. A few seconds later, a man in an elegant purple robe came out of the kitchen. His hair was drenched with water, and he had shaving cream on his chin.

"Lord Plutus!" Edith exclaimed as he bowed down.

"_Plutus? _As in, the god of wealth?" Adam exclaimed as they all bowed, following Edith.

"Ah, demigods in a quest, I see." Plutus sighed, leaning on the counter. Nico stared at his Winnie the Pooh boxer shorts and tried not to laugh. He didn't want to know what Plutus would do to him if he insulted his boxer shorts. "Well, you didn't have to kill Berty, you know." Plutus said in a sad voice.

"He was about to attack us!" Adam protested, his face showing a hint of irritation.

"Yes, but there is always a price for every death, isn' t there?"

"What do you mean?" Nico whispered as he and the others stood up. He gripped his scythe, eyeing Plutus cautiously.

"A payment, of course! I did quite like Berty. He was very loyal and very protective."

"Look, we don't have money here, old man." Adam chided.

"Oh I do not need money, kid. I'm the god of wealth, remember?" Plutus said, spreading out his hands. A hundred dollar bill appeared on his palm. He tucked it in Adam's jeans and smiled at them.

"So what I need now is for you to clean up this mess. You'll find everything you need here. That's the least you could do while I finish my trip to the spa, and look for another employee." Plutus said to them, putting a hand on his head.

Nico shook his head vigorously. "No, we can't. We have a quest to do-"

"We'll do it, lord Plutus." Edith exclaimed, interrupting Nico. He shot him a look and he realized they couldn't do anything but obey the god.

"Good. I'll be back in an hour." Plutus countered as he vanished in white smoke.

The three of them looked around the mess and sighed.

"Oh, I forgot. Since you killed Berty, you will have to cook me lunch." Plutus' voice echoed in the room.

"Alright, Adam, cook the food. Nico, fix the tables and chairs. And I will clean up the floor." Edith said to them.

In a matter of minutes, they were done with their tasks. Adam set down the food he cooked and the three of them sat down, tired. A few seconds later, Plutus arrived with a towel on his head, but he was still wearing his Winnie the Pooh boxer shorts.

"Ah, you're all done, eh?" He said as he sat down beside them and ate the food.

"Lord Plutus, where's the nearest town here?" Nico asked him as he finished his food. Maybe he could ask for Plutus to bring them there, since they were already behind time to find Alexia.

"Well, it's probably two hours from here."

"Lord Plutus, can you please help us get there?" Edith asked, as if he read Nico's mind.

"After you three killed Berty?" Plutus exclaimed, looking at them. Edith swallowed hard, getting a bit nervous.

"Of course! It's about time I replaced him anyway. You just made it easier for me, so I didn't have to fire him."

"But you said you liked Berty." Adam piped in.

"I did? Well, I guess I changed my mind. Now, off you go demigods. Thank you." Plutus said as he snapped his fingers.

Then they were all surrounded by white smoke, dropping them to a scary void.

"Are we there yet?" Alexia asked after two hours of walking. Her back ached, and her legs felt like they were going to give away.

"A few more minutes, I think." Austin replied as he handed her a jug of water.

They were heading to town, and Alexia was hopeful that they'd find them there. They walked around for a few more minutes until they found a small town with houses, all interconnected. There was a diner and a few stores in the place, so both of them decided to stop for food.

"We're far from the real city, but this town has all our needs for now." Austin said to her as they ordered food.

A few minutes later, their food arrived. As Alexia was about to take a bite of her sandwich, a voice made her freeze.

"I'm getting paper, look at me now, uh-huh, look at me now."

It was Adam's voice. Singing. Alexia shot out from her seat and looked outside the window. Edith, Nico, and Adam were walking, clearly looking for someone or something. _Maybe me,_ Alexia thought.

"Why bring an ipod to a quest anyway?" Nico snapped, glaring at Adam.

"Because at times like this where Plutus dropped us in the fountain, music is the only thing that can actually amuse me right now."

Alexia broke into a run, Austin following behind her.

"Edith, Nico, Adam!" She yelled, a grin forming on her face.

Nico stopped and Alexia tackled him, sending both of them on the ground. Alexia burst into a laugh, while Nico turned tomato red. Alexia realized she was on top of Nico, so she quickly stood up, embarrassed.

"You're here!" Edith shouted as he hugged Alexia.

"Alright, Edith. You can let go now. You're- squeezing- me." She wheezed as mortals stared at them. They were probably thinking why they were such weirdos. Finally, Edith let go of her and smiled at Austin.

"Who's this guy?" Adam demanded as he shot a look at Austin.

"Hey, I can hear you. And I have a name." Austin replied, gritting his teeth.

Adam took off his earphones and eyed him.

"Sorry, didn't hear you." Adam said, although Alexia was acutely aware that his ipod was turned off.

"Okay you two, stop arguing." Edith scolded, standing between them . The five of them walked back to the diner, and ordered food. As they all sat in silence, Alexia decided to introduce Austin.

She cleared her throat. "Guys, this is Austin. He's one of the demigods in the prophecy."

"Hermes' kid?" Adam laughed.

"Zeus." Austin replied, smirking.

They all shifted nervously.

"Well, it's nice to finally meet you, Austin. I'm Nico, this satyr is Edith, and he's Adam." Nico smiled.

"And your godly parents are?" Austin asked, giving them a small smile.

Adam slumped on his seat. "You seem to know a lot. Insufferable know it all." Adam mumbled.

"Uh, no." He replied. "I just have the best tutor." He said to Alexia as she felt her cheeks warm.

Adam coughed. "Well, my dad's Haphaestus and I can summon fire."

"Cool. I can control and summon lightning."

"I can make something burn by just looking at it."

"Well, I can make lightning come out from nowhere."

"But I-"

"And I want to eat. Look, the food's here! That Cyclops Berty sure made me hungry." Edith interrupted, forcing a laugh. Alexia looked at Nico at the corner of her eye and saw him staring at her. He looked like he was just paid to be with them. He found Adam and Austin's argument quite amusing.

An hour later, the five of them walked around town, buying the supplies they needed for the quest. Alexia was looking around windows when she heard a shout in the woods. They headed to that way while Edith asked around for a motel to stay in.

"Look, a woman." Adam whispered as they neared a small trailer.

"YOU PESKY LITTLE TEENAGER! WHY DON'T YOU ASK YOUR PARENTS FOR MONEY?!" A woman wearing a bath robe shouted at a girl who had braided, brown hair. They couldn't clearly see her face, since she was covering it with her hands. The woman hit her with a belt on her face. Alexia gasped. The girl kneeled on the ground, soiling her pants. In the silence of the forest, she could hear her quiet sobs.

"She's a half-blood." Someone butted in.

It was Edith, looking haggard.

"Dear gods, Edith. You could've said something." Adam hissed, inching closer to the trailer.

"I just got here. Anyway, you better get her. Go on now." Edith shooed Nico and Adam away.

They both popped out, without any idea what to do. Nico glared at Edith and shook his head.

"Hey, lady!" Adam shouted, running to the girl. "What're you doing to my sister?"

Nico looked at him confusingly and scratched his head. Edith muttered a silent curse while Alexia silently smacked her hand on her face. Austin stared at Nico and Adam, wishing he had a camera to take a picture of their confused faces. He stifled a laugh.

"_Your sister?!" _The woman exclaimed.

"Yes. Now, if you could just forget what happened here-" Nico started, but the woman glared at him.

"You sister," The woman spat. "-stole the little elves in my award winning garden. And she sold it to a junk shop!"

"Well, we're very sorry for the inconvenience she has made and we promise she will never bother you again." Adam said, addled. Nico pulled the girl by her arm. She still cupped her hands on her face, her legs shaking as she stood up.

Adam took the bill Plutus put in the pocket of his jeans and gave it to the woman.

"Here. Get yourself a tub of ice cream, it'll help." He said as the three of them walked back to town, leaving the lady gaping at them.

After a few minutes, the six of them met up at a sturdy bench. They all got to see what the girl looked like. Alexia had never seen anyone so pretty. She wore a blue shirt, a bright red jacket, and newly soiled pants. She had amazing cream-colored skin, and her eyes were big and brown. Her brown hair cascaded down her back as she undid her braid. She would've been perfect if it hadn't been for the huge bruise on her cheek where the woman hit her.

"Who are you people?" She demanded, looking at each one of them.

"We're half-bloods. I'm Nico, he's Adam, Edith, Austin, and she's Alexia. We're here to help you."

"Half-bloods? What's that?"

"We'll explain later. But, uh, what's your name?" Adam asked, looking at her.

"Bonnie. Bonnie Lewis."

Edith suggested they go to the motel now, since it was getting dark. Adam kept explaining to Bonnie that she was a half-blood, and he told her all about CHB. It turned out, Bonnie did steal the elves, and she had run away from her home. They all exchanged looks afterwards, because Bonnie was the one in the prophecy too. She was the daughter of Hermes. At first, she did not believe what they told her. But as Bonnie looked at their faces, she knew they were dead serious.

Alexia and Bonnie slept in a different room while the boys slept in the other. When they were ready to sleep, Alexia couldn't help but feel distracted, like she was supposed to do _something._

"So where do we go after this?" Bonnie's voice echoed in their room.

"We need to finish the quest, Bonnie." Alexia replied. After a while, she stood up and slipped on her shoes. "I'm going for a walk." Alexia said as she took a flashlight from her bag. As Alexia went out to the cold forest, she heard footsteps behind her.

"Bonnie?" She called as she neared the stream. She pointed her flashlight and found Bonnie running towards her, carrying a black coat.

"Sorry. I wanted to-"

She let out a blood-hurtling scream as she fell into a dark, deep hole.


	13. Chapter 13

**`Chapter 13**

"I WIN!" Adam yelled. The three of them had been playing with cards Edith bought from Seven-Eleven.

"You just got lucky, Green. Watch, I'm going to win next." Nico exclaimed, growing quite fond of the game since it reminded him of Mythomagic, yet it brought him grim memories also.

"Can I win now? I mean, you both had won two times already for the past two hours now." Edith begged, putting down his cards.

"Let me think… _no._" Adam and Nico said in chorus. The three of them laughed hysterically. Nico considered Adam somehow his friend now, and he discovered newfound happiness with the people he was with currently. They didn't know anything about his past, and Nico felt like they accepted him for who he really was.

"Would you quiet down there please?" Austin snapped. He lay on his bed and tried to sleep, but his 'roommates' were too noisy.

"If you don't like our noise, you should join us. Whoever wins gets to ask out Alexia. The game's between you, me, and Nico. We'll leave Edith out since he's too… old." Adam said.

Austin swallowed hard and looked around.

"Finally. You probably figured I was going to lose anyway. Well, good luck to you three, I'm going to get some food." Edith whistled. He grabbed his jacket, took out a wad of bills from his bag and went out the door.

"Fine, I'll play." Austin answered.

Adam smiled and ushered Austin into an empty seat. "Let's get on with it, then."

The game went on for about an hour, and Nico thought of it to be very pathetic. The fate of asking a girl out didn't depend on a stupid card game, it depended on the person who was asking. He eventually put his cards down.

"I give up." Nico said, pretending to yawn. Adam nodded at him and shuffled his cards. Nico sat down on a coffee chair. He looked out the window, took out his scythe and started cleaning it.

"Where do you think Edith went?" Adam asked as Nico stood from his chair.

"I don't know. But I'll go find him." Nico replied as he went out, clutching his scythe.

The air was cold and humid, and Nico wished he at least wore a coat. A few stores were open, though it was far from their motel. The houses on the other side were all quiet, their lights turned off. Nico walked around, humming a quiet tune.

Until he heard a scream.

He ran to the woods, and found Alexia kneeling beside a hole.

"Nico, oh my gods. Bonnie-she fell. I don't know what to do." Alexia said shakily, sprinting towards him. In the hole, Bonnie sobbed, her voice echoing.

"I have to get the others." Nico whispered, figuring a way how to get Bonnie out of the hole. As he was thinking, a dark figure smacked him on the head.

"You finished picking you cards yet, Lightning Mcqueen?" Adam exclaimed as Austin shot him a look. Thunder and lightning roared in the sky, but it didn't scare him.

"Ooooo, I'm scared." Adam joked while Austin picked a card.

The game went on for another ten minutes, and Austin was sure he was going to win. Just one more move and-

"Guys, wake up!" They were sure it was Alexia who was slamming at the door.

Adam hurriedly opened the door, not aware he was only wearing his boxer shorts.

"We'll need a long rope, and bring your swords. Nico and Bonnie are in danger."

Alexia ran back to the forest, carrying the heavy rope. She hoped Nico was okay, since he asked her to call the others while he fought a huge gorgon. Adam and Austin followed Alexia, and they were puzzled why the people didn't wake up despite the noise they had made. When they arrived at the stream, Nico was on the ground, the gorgon preparing to sink its teeth on Nico's neck. Alexia gripped Clio on her hand and stabbed the gorgon on the head, and it dissipated into dust.

Austin quickly tied Adam to the rope, and he went down to save Bonnie.

"Ow!" Bonnie screamed as Adam landed on the ground. Alexia pointed the flashlight and found Bonnie's leg sprained, since it didn't look broken. She inhaled sharply as Adam carried her.

"Alright guys, pull it!" Adam yelled.

As they both got up, Bonnie smacked Adam on the head.

"My leg's hurt and you should've at least carried me carefully!" She exclaimed as tears stained her cheeks.

Suddenly, three gorgons appeared, looking at each of them hungrily. Alexia led Bonnie to a tree and hid her there while the four of them attacked the gorgons. Austin was scratched on his left arm, while Adam had difficulty killing a gorgon with his dagger. Nico and Alexia stood side by side as they killed another gorgon, Nico pulling off perfect combat moves. Finally, two gorgons were dead, and Adam was left with his gorgon. His ADHD senses were working perfectly, but the gorgon threw his dagger ten feet away from him. It toppled over him and they wrestled.

"Leave him alone, he'll kill it." Austin said.

"You're right. He must know how to kill a gorgon." Nico added.

For a few minutes, Adam was still wrestling the gorgon. Alexia wanted to help him, but this was what training was. He needed to learn how to kill a monster.

"Oh my god this is so pathetic. Someone help him already!" Bonnie yelled.

"Give up demigod, you're not going to win anyway." The gorgon whispered to Adam. It bared its fangs, prepared to bite Adam's arm off. Adam closed his eyes and pushed the gorgon on its chest. Suddenly, his vision blurred. He smelled smoke, and he felt dust run through his fingers. He opened his eyes as Alexia helped him stand.

"Are you okay?" Alexia whispered to him as the others eyed him.

"Uh, yeah." He replied weakly.

The air turned colder around them, and they knew something wicked was coming. They huddled together, clutching their weapons. Black smoke appeared in front of them and a lady under a black cloak stood in front of them.

"Who are you?" Nico exclaimed, taking out his scythe which was now filled in gorgon blood.

"Why, I'm Aphrodite, dear boy." The lady replied, her voice hoarse.

"You wish you were her, though. I have seen Aphrodite, and you're not even a tad bit like her."

The lady gasped and vines started pulling each one of them, dragging them and tying them to a tree.

"WHO ARE YOU?" Adam yelled, breathing for air.

"I am the mother of Artemis and Phoebus Apollo."

"Leto." Nico hissed.

"I know your story. Zeus got you pregnant then he abandoned you. Not a single island accepted you except for one," Austin said as he struggled to get out of the vines' grasp.

"And you're in the exact same place. Very good, demigods!" Leto exclaimed, clapping her hands.

"Why did you come back?" Bonnie asked. Alexia was surprised she was tied to a tree too. She tried not to scream in pain as the vines tightened around her leg. But Leto showed no mercy, she twisted her gloved hand and Bonnie screamed loudly, crying.

"Because I can! And now, I will seek revenge. Zeus will pay, especially that wife of hers, the ever jealous Hera." She said in a wicked voice. "And you, demigods, will not get in my way."

"Oh, really?" Alexia snapped as the vines turned to ice.

Leto looked at her with murderous eyes and made a gesture with her hand. The vines tied Alexia harder. Suddenly, flames erupted under each tree. The air turned hot, and if they were still tied like that after minutes, they were surely to die of suffocation. Leto laughed as the smoke and fire rose higher.

"No wonder you were abandoned!" Adam yelled. Leto let out a chuckle and looked at each of them.

"I am almost strong. You shall not stop me. All I need is a host and-"

She was interrupted by Edith who hit her on the back with a spear.

"Hey lady, what're you doing to them, eh?" Edith exclaimed, carrying a smoothie in one hand.

Leto's eyes widened as she took out the spear. Blood spurted from her back and she disappeared in black smoke.

In other circumstances, they would've been glad that Edith wounded Leto, but their mouths were dry, and they felt like they were going to melt. Each of them felt their body go numb, except for Adam's.

Edith tried his best to extinguish the fire. He used spells, extinguished it with water, but the fire didn't die.

_I can control it,_ Adam said to himself as he struggled to control the fire and loosen the vines. A few seconds later, he felt tired. His knees buckled, and sweat drenched his face. But everything felt cool. He felt the vines on his body go loose, and he fell on the warm grass. Cold water splashed his face, then he opened his eyes.

"Dude, that was so not cool. We thought you were dead!" Edith said, panting.

"Get him some nectar!" Nico shouted as Edith stuffed ambrosia on Adam's mouth and made him drink a bit of nectar.

"You saved us, Adam." Alexia whispered to him as Edith helped him stand.

Alexia was already up before the morning news. She paced around the room while eating gummy bears.

"Alexia?" Bonnie called. She looked at her then smiled.

"Who was that lady last night?" Bonnie asked, fumbling with her blanket.

"Leto. One of Zeus' wives."

"Zeus must have a lot of wives." She whistled, raising her eyebrows.

"Yeah," Alexia giggled. "Anyway, Zeus loved Leto. But Hera was jealous when Zeus got her pregnant, so Zeus abandoned her and Hera cursed that not one island would accept her."

"That's horrible. I mean, being abandoned and cursed and all…"

"I know. Then, uh, Leto went around everywhere, searching for an island until she stumbled upon a beautiful island where she gave birth to Artemis and Apollo. And this was the very island she was in."

For a moment, Bonnie was astounded. But she knew it was all true. Somehow, something inside her had always known it was true. She just didn't believe it.

Both of the girls fixed themselves and met up with the others outside the motel. They decided to go to the highway, hopefully get a cab and head to the city.

An hour later, they entered a huge mall. Nico thought they were wasting time, but Edith was once again hungry, and so they decided to get some food.

"Can we eat at McDonalds?" Bonnie asked. The others looked at her then laughed. And somehow, as they devoured on oily fries, fatty burgers, and freezing ice cream, they actually felt like they were normal. They had all thought of that, and wondered what would their lives would be if they hadn't known they were different from other people, that their parents were gods, or in Edith's case, satyrs.

"Edith, Bonnie and I are going to buy some grocery for later." Alexia said as she sipped the last of her Coke.

The three found the supermarket half an hour later. They got lost for a number of times, finding themselves in Gucci, Versace, and Coach. Bonnie had never been to a larger mall before.

"Thank the gods we finally found it." Edith exclaimed as he grabbed a shopping cart.

"Finding the grocery in this place takes forever." Bonnie groaned as she felt like her legs were going to give away.

They felt like kids now, shopping without their moms. Bonnie and Alexia scurried to the Nutella section, Edith following behind them. He stopped abruptly as a woman, her head covered in pink cloth, stood in front of him.

"Sorry, lady." Edith said as he passed by the side.

"Now that wasn't nice. Do look where you're going next time, dear." The lady said, turning around to face him. But Edith looked like he was smacked on the face. There was something familiar about the woman's voice. Or her shadowed face.

His eyes widened.

"_Gorgon._" Edith whispered, his heart thumping beneath his chest.

"What did you say?" The gorgon asked, setting down its shopping basket.

"Go to Tartarus." Edith spat, knocking his cart in front of the gorgon. He ran as fast as he could, shouting for Bonnie and Alexia. He finally reached the Nutella section and he saw the gorgon running after him. He slipped in a dark storage room and bolted the door. He breathed heavily and heard a squeal. Edith stopped in his tracks. He slowly turned and saw Alexia, and Bonnie, their mouths gagged, their hands and feet tied tightly by a thick rope.

"Welcome, satyr." The gorgon beside Alexia greeted, baring its yellow fangs.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

"You know," Austin said as he picked up a pair of Superman boxer shorts. "With all the money we have, we at least could've bought phones."

They were walking in the grocery department, looking for the others. It had been two hours since they left, and they hadn't returned since.

"I can't believe it would take two full hours to buy food."Adam grumbled, feeling extremely tired. A few minutes later, they decided to ask a fat security guard sitting lazily on a plastic chair, studying the people passing by.

"Good afternoon boys." The guard said in a thick British accent.

"Good afternoon to you too, sir. We would like to ask if you have seen two teenagers and a scrawny guy with red hair?" Nico asked calmly.

"There are a lot of people who come and go here, kid. Mind telling me what they looked like?"

"Well, the other girl has almost white hair, while the other had long, brown one. The guy wears an orange hoodie."

The man nodded vigorously. "I think I've seen those lads. They passed by half an hour ago, but they were with three ladies under pink hoods. Quite weird ladies, if you'd ask me."

"And where were they headed, sir?" Austin countered.

"They went to the left parking entrance, I think." The man pointed at a huge opening.

"Thank you, sir." Nico said as they sprinted outside.

As soon as they went out, the hot air of summer welcomed them. The sun blazed, and the heat was scorching.

"Where the heck do you think they went?" Austin said, exasperated.

"I think… they're at Starbucks." Adam said in an orotund voice, standing straight. "Follow me." Adam said again, his eyes focused.

"But Starbucks is at the front entrance of the mall. They might be in here-" Nico started but Adam walked to Starbucks, and he didn't wait for them nor did he look back. They had no choice but to follow him. Nico nudged Austin and they stared at each other. Having one question in their heads;

_What was wrong with him?_

Austin was tempted to buy coffee, but he had a quest to finish, friends to save. Although he hardly knew the demigods he was with, but he considered some his friends. Like Alexia, Nico, and Edith.

Adam stopped outside Starbucks, and knocked on a window of a sleek, black limousine. The window rolled down and it revealed the gorgon from last night.

"Uh, Adam…" Austin started as he gripped his sword, Lightace. Yeah, he had decided to name it.

"Your friends are inside." The gorgon said as it took off its hood. Austin was afraid people might see it, but then the mist probably made it look like it was a really, really old and ugly lady.

"Let's go." Adam said as he reached for the handle.

"What are you planning, Green?" Nico snapped, glaring at him as he clutched his scythe. But they thought better. They could take down the gorgons and save the others. Finally, Nico nodded and he gave a suspicious glance at Austin before they went inside.

If there was a five-star limousine, this would've been the one, Austin thought to himself as he sat down on the velvet seat beside Nico. The floor was elegant red, and a shelf filled with different kinds of food and champagne hung on the side beside a flat screen TV. A disco ball was on top of them, sparkling like a constellation of stars. Nico leaned forward and found Alexia, Bonnie, and Edith sitting beside a gorgon, who was seated beside Adam. The three were tied and gagged, their faces filled with dread.

"What do you want?" Austin asked the gorgon, shooting him a look.

"We want more minions, of course." The gorgon hissed.

"And how in the name of the gods are you going to do that?" Nico snapped.

"Ha! You obviously do not know a thing, do you? We are going to use you, son of the god of the underworld!" The gorgon exclaimed, clearly pleased with their plan.

"Jerry!" Another gorgon exclaimed from the front seat. "Are you telling them our plans? You know Leto will kill you if she found out."

"Of course not, Merlinda. I was just telling them not to escape." Jerry said, twitching.

"Anyway, demigods. We are headed to a place in Long Island." Merlinda said, looking at each of them scornfully.

Nico's thoughts were somewhere else as he figured out how to escape. He gave signs to the others, and he hoped their plan would work.

Nico started their escape.

"So, what're you exactly planning?" Nico whispered to Jerry as they passed by half-blood hill.

"We plan to rule the world and destroy Zeus and Olympus." Jerry replied crisply.

"Well, good luck with that, because you are going to need it."

Jerry looked away from him and took out a pack of Cheetos and started eating it. Nico tapped his fingers on his leg and slowly took out his scythe once more. In a blink of an eye, he was on top of Jerry, his scythe pointed at its throat.

"Now tell me Jerry," Nico hissed, pushing the blade deeper into the gorgon's scaly skin.

"I don't know." Jerry spat, clawing Nico on his chest. Blood spouted and stained his white shirt. Nico let out a grunt and made gashes on the gorgon's arms as Austin gripped it tight.

"I'm going to ask you one more time, Jerry. I'm unbelievably patient right now, even though you just stained my favorite shirt. _Where is Leto?_"

"She's here. She told us to go to Long Island." Jerry croaked, and Nico felt its pulse ricochet to his skin.

"What do you mean, she's here?" Nico demanded, his eyes looking menacing.

"That lady isn't strong. She needed a host. She's- possessed- someone- here-" He hadn't realized Adam was strangling Jerry. Nico pushed Adam away and helped the gorgon sit up, tying its hands tight. Nico looked at Adam as he did, and a thought shuddered in his mind.

Adam was being possessed by Leto. That was what Jerry meant.

"Nico, at your back!" Bonnie screamed as Austin helped the others out of their ropes and gags.

"Oh, gods." Nico muttered as he sliced Merlinda's head off, who was about to bite his head.

"Disgusting," Edith breathed, making a face.

"Wait, who's driving the car?" Alexia exclaimed, rubbing her sore wrists.

"Where the hell is Adam?!" Nico yelled, peering at the driver's seat.

"Hey, are we gonna kill this guy?" Austin asked, pointing at Jerry. Nico shook his head and saw Adam driving the car, gold dust splattered on his feet.

"Adam, Adam!" Nico shouted, but he kept on driving. He increased speed, knocking the others from side to side.

"Adam, STOP THE CAR!" Nico shouted loudly, but he seemed like he wasn't himself; he was out of his mind.

"ADAM GREEN, STOP THE CAR RIGHT NOW!" Alexia yelled with all her might, her throat immediately turning sore.

Adam blinked his eyes and the car screeched to a stop. They all turned dizzy and nauseous, and bottles of alcohol dropped above them. They all went out of the car, looking sick.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Austin exclaimed, waving his hands frantically.

"Did you eat something?" Bonnie chided, staring at him.

"I bet it was the fries. It made me sick." Edith butted in, turning green.

"Adam, I think you were possessed." Nico finally said, looking at him.

"By who? And why? Look, I wasn't myself there. I didn't know what I was doing-"

"You were possessed by Leto," Nico said as he stuck out his tongue as he gripped his scythe filled with blood. "Because she needed a host, someone to make her errands."

Adam looked at him as if he were crazy.

"Look, what's important is that Leto's not controlling you right now. We need to figure out how to stop her."

"Well, we need to get to Long Island then. We might as well take the limo. We can plan on the way there." Alexia said but the others didn't move. "Hey guys, if we don't stop her now, who will? And who knows what she'll do if we don't get to her on time."

They got into the car and this time, Austin drove, sticking to the speed limit, even though the others told him to hurry up.

"But you gotta admit though, that drive was pretty awesome." Adam said as he slumped back on the seat, grinning at them.

"Aside from the fact that I almost puked, yeah it was like a roller coaster ride." Edith said as he fanned himself, trying not to get sick again.

A few minutes later, they were in Long Island beach, and as usual, it was filled with girls in bikinis, men revealing their abs, or fats, or whatever. They left Jerry in the car, tightly tied with nylon they found at the baggage. The six of them walked around, then decided to head to the group of trees. They walked around and found themselves on a clearing.

"This is ridiculous. She's not here." Bonnie said, slumping on the ground. Alexia admitted, it looked kind of ridiculous. They walked around and went to the beach for nothing, the whole quest seemed a bit ridiculous to her now.

"You complain too much." Nico said, looking at Bonnie with wary eyes.

Adam clapped his hands.

"Such virile and pragmatic creatures you are, demigods. You have astounded me."Adam's mouth formed those words, but it was Leto's voice. Adam walked around, his hands folded in front of him, studying each one of them as they huddled together, their weapons on their hands.

"I don't get it why you children _love _serving the gods. What is it about them? Do they pay you? Because as far as I know, you do not owe them anything. Some even ruin your pesky little lives." Leto chuckled. "But of course, you're here to stop me. I have decided not to kill some of you, because I'll turn the game around now. I am going backfire your plans. And for some," Adam looked at Bonnie. "Well, I would find it very unfortunate having to kill you."

Fog surrounded them and the air turned colder again as the fog blurred their vision.

"Leto! Come out you sick bastard!" Edith shouted, his arms flailing wildly.

A few minutes later, the fog disappeared with the help of Edith using magic. They looked around for Leto aka Adam, but they weren't in sight.

"AGHHHHHHHHHHHH!" A loud roar boomed in their ears. They turned and saw a huge Cyclops appear in front of them. It carried a huge tree, mowing everything out of its way. It had a yellow, watery eye that made Edith and Alexia sick with disgust. It scratched its shiny bald head as it looked down at them. To the Cyclops, they realized they looked like ants. Like David and Goliath. It made its way to Nico and he stabbed it on the toe, making the creature writhe in pain as the five of them took cover behind tall trees.

"Oh my gods. How are we going to kill that Cyclops?" Edith exclaimed, biting his nails.

"Just stay calm!" Nico shouted, looking at the creature.

Austin summoned lightning and it struck the Cyclops on the head. It let out a loud groan and landed on a group of trees, smashing it easily.

Bonnie ran to the clearing along with Edith and Austin. Nico distracted the Cyclops, guessing it would be a long fight.

"ALEXIA?" Austin yelled, noticing that she was missing.

"Where is she?" Bonnie asked, looking worried. Nico turned to them and looked around for Alexia. Suddenly, the Cyclops smacked him on the torso with a branch, sending him flying to a trunk of a tree. He let out a grunt and adjusted his vision, rubbing his aching back.

A scream echoed in Nico's ears, and he turned, surprised when he saw Adam gripping Alexia by her wrists. He dragged her deeper into the woods, Alexia's screams growing fainter. Nico felt his heart beat fast, his face drenched with sweat.

"Go deal with the Cyclops! I'm going to get Alexia." Nico shouted at them, running after Adam and Alexia.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Nico ran and ran, heading to Adam and Alexia, leaves and twigs smacked him on the face, but he hardly felt it. Adrenaline was rushing into his body.

"Stop it, Leto! Show yourself." He shouted, stopping in his tracks as he entered another clearing. He was left addled, thinking it was déjà vu. Nico's heart was thumping on his chest, and he struggled for air. Suddenly, it was Leto who appeared in front of him.

"Greetings, son of Hades. It's a great day, isn't it?" She said, eyeing him malignly. She was in full form now, she looked like a fixture from a drawing. She was in a velvet dress, like the ones the royal women used to wear in Ancient Greece. There were gold linings at the edge of her sleeves, at her collar. Her gold, curly hair tumbled on her back, it almost seemed as if she weren't real. Her eyes beamed at Nico, and she smiled at him, the kind of smile that had poison on it.

"A great day to destroy Olympus?" Nico murmured, studying her.

Leto chuckled.

"You know me well. Perhaps, you have knowledge of my plans?" She said, turning around. When Nico didn't reply, she glanced at him through her long, glittery lashes. She raised her eyebrow and Nico saw a thousand secrets that were hidden behind her eyes, it was like she lived for a long, long time.

"Oh, right. I reckon you want your friends back?" Leto said, facing him, running her long, threatening fingers on Nico's cheek.

"There's always an exchange, right?" Nico snickered, taking a step back.

"Well, at least Plutus taught you something. You see, I've been watching all of you the moment you stepped out of Camp Half-blood. But I was specially watching you, Nico. I know what you're capable of, and I think, if I'm not mistaken, which I'm thinking probably not, I know who your weakness is. Well, aside from your sister, of course. But she's gone, and you blame it on the other demigods." Leto said, giving him an icy look. "That is why when I take over, I am thinking that maybe I shall spare you. You seem wise; and I need someone like that. Imagine what we could accomplish, Nico. We could bring your sister back, we could seek revenge on the demigods who let your sister die in that rubble-"

"There's no bringing back." Nico replied harshly, surprised to find his voice very quiet. He looked at the ground and gripped his scythe until his knuckles turned white. _She is messing with me,_ Nico repeated. Finally, he looked at Leto who turned around, staring at the sky. He ran to her, pushed her flat on the ground, and pointed his scythe on her throat.

"If you kill me, you will never see your friends again." Leto said, looking at him with disgust. "And I know how much that girl, that daughter of Khione , means to you. You do not want to lose her."

Nico's eyes widened as Leto disappeared in black smoke. He turned, and Leto struck her sword on his arm. He fell on his knees, and his vision blurred. Her sword had poison in it, he realized. He would pass out in a matter of seconds. His scythe landed beside him, dropping on the dry ground. The pain didn't keep him awake, it engulfed him into unconsciousness. He saw Leto wave a flurry hand in front of him, then he saw nothing but blackness.

"Sleep now, child." She said softly as Nico landed on the cold ground, the grass damp of his blood as his cheek brushed the powder-soft leaves.

Austin felt like collapsing on the ground already. They had been trying to kill the Cyclops for half an hour now, but every time it landed on the ground, it would soon get up. He was getting weak, while the creature turned even more determined to kill them.

"What are you, a god?" Bonnie exclaimed as she stabbed the Cyclops on the leg. It healed right away, leaving Bonnie even more angry and exasperated. Beside Austin, Edith farted.

"Holy crap of the mother booger." Austin groaned as he covered his nose.

"There is no way we're going to kill that guy." Edith squeaked, his eyes wide with fear.

"Target it on the heart." Austin whispered to himself as he climbed on a tree.

"What?" Edith said, looking a bit jumpy.

"DISTRACT IT." Austin yelled at Bonnie and Edith from above. They nodded at him and charged the Cyclops, looking like freakshows.

Austin grabbed a branch and supported his weight on it, and waited for the perfect timing to jump on the Cyclops' shoulder and slide to its chest.

"Lead it here, guys!" He shouted as the branch creaked under him. Unfortunately, the Cyclops heard him and glared at him with its disgusting eye.

"PESKY DEMIGODS-" The Cyclops roared, and Edith was afraid Austin might fall. He couldn't let them down now. He ran to the Cyclops and stabbed it multiple times with his dagger, hoping to catch its attention. As the creature shook Edith from its leg, Austin jumped on its shoulder, and he glided to its chest, feeling totally bad-ass, except for the fact that he had nothing to hold on to, and he was plummeting to the ground. Austin clutched the Cyclops' clothes that hung low on its body, and he prayed to the gods it wouldn't come off. He was more worried about what he might see beneath the cloth, not worried about being squished.

He took out Lightace, and hauled himself up until he was right in the chest of the creature, pointing his sword at its heart. With all his might, Austin, buried it deep into the Cyclops' heart and heard the ringing echo of its roar in his ears. It fell on the ground seconds later, and Austin managed to run at its back and brace himself for the rough fall.

"Austin, are you okay?" Bonnie exclaimed as Austin landed on his feet, grinning widely.

"Dammit, that was so freaking awesome I am so overwhelmed right now." He whispered excitedly.

Bonnie stared at him, her eyes wide. "The Cyclops. It isn't dead."

Austin turned and found the creature splayed on the ground, clutching its chest, looking at them with rage. Its other hand stretched outward, preparing to pull Austin. But he raised Lightace to the sky and lightning crackled from above, the sudden flash of light hitting the Cyclops. For a moment, they were blinded, and the next thing they knew, golden dust showered around them.

"Bonnie?" Austin called.

"I'm here, I'm okay." She coughed as she sat up a few feet away from him. Steam went out from her hair, and it stood out on its edges, Austin knew she wouldn't be pleased if she saw what she looked like.

"Woah, sorry about that."

"Why? Is there something wrong? I'm not the one burning, am I?"

"No, you look… okay. As long as you're not bald, right?"

"BALD?! What in the seven hells did you do?!"

"No, you're okay." Austin smiled. "Hey, where's Edith?"

They both looked around and found him toppled over by the tree the Cyclops carried earlier. Edith had a huge gash on his head, and blood cascaded down to his shirt. He lay unconscious, but he was still breathing.

"Get me some ambrosia or nectar, right now." Austin exclaimed, worried.

Bonnie ran to the car to get their bags which contained all that they needed.

Nico opened his eyes with the sound of fire and wood crackling. He sat up and felt his arm shoot up an agonizing pain. He gritted his teeth as he stared at his surroundings. It was nearly sundown, and he saw two figures tied and gagged to huge, wooden poles. Nico blinked his eyes and saw that it was Adam and Alexia. Their eyes widened in alarm and they started wriggling out of the rope that tied them. Nico sprinted toward them and took out the gags on their mouth.

"Leto will be here any minute." Alexia panted as Nico took Adam's cloth. A voice thundered behind him and as he turned, Leto appeared in front of him.

"Ah, Nico. You're finally awake. For a moment I thought I had put too much poison in my blade." She laughed, her eyes gleaming at him.

"Look, you have to let go of my friends."

"Or what? I'm not scared of you, or anyone!" She wailed, her eyes shining with anger.

"Fight me, then."

"Cute, but I have other plans for you, dear. I need you to summon monsters for me." She said, walking to the fire.

"What makes you think I would do that?" Nico replied, clenching his fists.

"I have what I need. An offering, now all I need is you. You should be lucky, you know. If your dad wasn't Hades, I would kill you right here, right now. Be glad that you could be of use to me, child."

"You're going to die in vain, Leto. You don't know what you're getting into."

"Oh, really?" She said, facing him. She waved her hand then Alexia fell on the ground. Leto appeared in front of her and gave her a snake-like smile.

"Such a pity to destroy such beautiful creations." She whispered as she tipped Alexia's chin with her finger. Alexia stood quickly, slapping her on the face. Clio appeared on her hand then she stabbed Leto on the arm, creating a small wound. Leto laughed and stood slowly, her sword appearing on her palm. Nico tried to run to them, but his feet seemed glued to the ground. Alexia groaned as Leto kicked her back on the ground, her face stinging as she hit her cheek on a rock. Leto pointed the sword at her then she vanished, appearing once more beside Nico.

"Now my dear Nico, are you going to do it now?" She said sweetly, leaning to his ear.

He looked at Adam and found him staring at him, wide-eyed.

"_Why? Why are you manipulating me?_" Nico hissed as Leto looked at him with hungry eyes. She waved her hand and a huge gash appeared on Alexia's cheek as she tried to stand. She let out a whimper and looked away from them.

"No, you bastard! Stop it!" Adam shouted, his face filled with rage.

Leto waved her hand again and looked at Alexia as a deep gash appeared on her leg. Alexia screamed in pain, a scream that hurt Nico so much he didn't know what to do. He wanted to run to her, but Leto still didn't break the spell that made him paralyzed. He closed his eyes for a moment until he heard a loud sigh from Leto. A crack snapped him out of his reverie and he locked eyes with Alexia who was crying, screaming in pain as she clutched her leg.

"You broke my leg, bitch." She hissed in between sobs. Nico looked away from her and slowly faced Leto. Adam struggled to get out of the rope he was tied in, and he was protesting angrily as Alexia leaned on the pole, sitting in her own blood. The screams and sobs were all a slur of words to Nico, he felt so frustrated.

"See what I can do, Nico? Do not double-cross me ever again. So, are you going to do it now?" Leto asked, surprised her words were clear as water to his ears. He turned to Adam once more and found him staring at Alexia with watery eyes.

"I don't have all day." Leto said irritatingly as she snapped her fingers. Vines appeared and tightened around Alexia's wounded leg. She screamed in pain once more, her fingers digging into the dirt. And that was too much for Nico.

"I'll… do it." He whispered.

Leto chuckled and waved her hand as a hole appeared in front of them, along with baskets of food. Nico took a deep breath and started chanting.

"What monster do you want?" He asked, his voice hoarse.

Leto paused for a moment and stared at the fire, a small smile decorating her even more infernal face.

She spoke with clarity and authority;

"_A hydra._"


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Jerry the gorgon's patient was running thin.

He stayed in the car for almost an hour now, tied tightly and gagged. He had never felt so uncomfortable before. He stopped squirming as he saw the demigod approach the car and swing the door open.

Bonnie grabbed the backpack and raised her brows at the gorgon.

"Jerry, right?" She laughed as the gorgon nodded and trembled. She took the gag from its mouth and studied it.

"Tell me, Jerry. How can we kill Leto?"

Jerry breathed for air, his pulse doing somersaults. "Her children," It panted, its dark red eyes turning wide. "Lord Apollo and Lady Artemis."

"But how will we…?"

"The satyr. Tell him to contact the gods through an iris-message."

Bonnie was puzzled. They hadn't mentioned anything about an iris-message. She stared at the creature as if it was insane, but it looked dead serious.

"Take me with you. And I promise I will help you stop Leto." The gorgon said cautiously. Bonnie thought for a moment. She would probably be a great help if she knew a way to stop Leto, or whatever it she was planning.

"Okay Jerry. You got a deal."

"Hang in there, Edith. You're going to be just fine." Austin said in his most soothing voice. Edith laid on the ground, his head resting on a rock. He looked clammy and pale, but otherwise, he was still alive.

"How bad is it?" he asked, blinking his eyes, keeping them from shutting.

"Not fatal, but don't worry. Bonnie will be here in any minute."

As if on cue, Bonnie appeared carrying their backpacks containing all they needed. Austin gave her a smile which quickly faded as he saw the gorgon behind her. He ran to her and snatched the bags forcefully she would have stumbled. They glared at each other for a while until Austin's anger slowly ebbed away.

"Okay, that was just downright rude, Austin." Bonnie snapped, crossing her arms. He turned away from her and gave Edith ambrosia and a bit of nectar.

"The question is, Bonnie, why'd you bring him?" Austin demanded as he pointed at Jerry who had his hands tied loosely.

"He knows how to kill Leto. And besides, Nico told us not to kill him."

"You're just too dumb, aren't you? Can you not see him? He _helped _Leto, he kidnapped you, and yet you trust this- this _filthy gorgon_?" Austin almost shouted, not realizing his voice echoed around the forest.

Bonnie rolled her eyes and tied the rope on Jerry's hands more tightly.

"Look, just because you're Zeus' kid, doesn't mean you have to tell me what to do." She hissed, shooting him a look. "As long as he helps us and doesn't get in the way, he'll stay with us."

Austin wanted to smack her face on the trunk of a tree. She was definitely crazy, he thought. And now the gorgon was a 'he'. Since when did it actually become human?

"Guys," Edith croaked. "Stop. Fighting. I need to rest so you- better shut your mouths right now."

The two fell silent as Austin put bandages on Edith's wounds.

"Edith, can you contact the gods?" Bonnie blurted. They stared at her, wide-eyed.

"Oh no, I'm afraid no one can. The summer solstice is tomorrow, and the gods are very busy." He replied, yawning. He rested his head on the bag and closed his eyes. Suddenly, Bonnie rushed and kneeled beside him, staring at him with big eyes.

"It wouldn't hurt if we tried… It's the only way we can kill Leto."

Edith pretended to snore.

"Please, Edith. I wouldn't want the world filled with darkness and evil, what about you?"

Edith blinked his eyes, grunting.

"I thought you guys loved nature, you wouldn't want Leto to destroy it, right?"

"Oh, come on. Nobody wants world domination, Edith. Just tell me how to contact them already so we can get this over with."

Edith sighed and glared at Austin.

"There's a drachma somewhere in the pocket of my bag. Get it and ask that gorgon of yours to contact them. That's all I'm going to do. Good day to you all." He said with finality. Austin rolled his eyes as Edith went back to sleep. Bonnie grinned as Austin fished for the drachma, but he pulled out burger patties and locks of hair instead.

"Where are your other demigod friends?" Jerry asked.

"Why do you care?" Austin grunted as he found the drachma. He stared at it for a moment and placed it on his palm, clearly amazed.

"They're trying to stop Leto, and save our friends who were kidnapped by her."

"Wait, why the hell are you even helping us?" Austin asked, looking at Jerry.

"I'm not like my cousins, Merlinda and Stella. They just merely recruited me last week; so I had no idea what I got myself into."

"That's a drachma?" Bonnie exclaimed, inching beside Austin as the both of them stared at the huge golden coin.

"Yes. Now, go get water and something to put it on."

Bonnie returned later with what Jerry asked.

"Okay, now pour the water into the plate and drop the drachma in there." The gorgon commanded as Bonnie plopped the drachma into the wide plate.

"O Iris, goddess of rainbows, show me lord Apollo and lady Artemis in Olympus, Empire State Building, 600th floor." Jerry chanted as Austin and Bonnie huddled beside him to look at the vision appearing in the water. Jerry slowly backed away as both demigods chuckled helplessly. A few seconds later, the vision became clearer and it revealed a handsome teenager and a breathtaking lady in a silver dress. Both seemed to be arguing about something.

"-Sis, my chariot is _hot_, like me. I am the god of the sun, of music, they couldn't just kick me out of the country. If they're nice enough, I might even give them a bit of sunlight on summer-" The boy said as he took off his aviator sunglasses.

"Take this seriously, Apollo. Tomorrow's the solstice, they need as much sunlight and heat they can get." The lady said, who seemed to be fixing her glowing bow and arrow. Austin and Bonnie stared at the vision like it was some program on TV, not real live gods.

"Er, excuse me?" Austin finally said, coughing loudly.

"An IM! What's this about?" the lady exclaimed, her eyes widening with alarm.

"Hello, demigods!" Apollo waved at them.

"Look, there's not much time. But, your mother, Leto, she's planning to destroy Olympus." Bonnie whispered, staring at Apollo.

"Nonsense! Our mother has passed away a long time ago. It is probably someone else; someone unimportant. You do know that an awful lot of people hate us gods, don't you?" The lady said in a clear voice.

"Are you sure you two are Apollo and Artemis?" Austin asked, gaping at them.

"Well I'm certainly not Hephaestus, nor is she Aphrodite." Apollo said, grinning at them. "Though, dear sister, I've been told of the slim resemblance. Your interest in cosmetology has astounded me that I think you are following Aphrodite's stilettoed footsteps."

Artemis shot him a glare and turned to the demigods.

"Look, our mother is gone. We do not have time for-"

"Alright. We'll see what we can do. We'll be right there, kids!" Apollo said as the image flickered. The last thing they saw was Artemis smacking Apollo on the head with her bow.

As the four of them rested in the clearing, Bonnie heard faint screams from somewhere in the forest. She stood, thinking maybe it was Alexia, but then a chariot landed in front of her, staggering her backwards till she fell on her back. Apollo went out of his chariot in a tight, black v-neck shirt, skinny jeans and checkered Vans. He grinned at them, revealing his perfect, white teeth that Bonnie would kill for. Artemis brushed past him, hitting him on his shoulder blade hard that the god was forced to tumble to the side. Artemis wore the same dress, her bow and arrows slung on her back. The four of them stared at the two mesmerizing gods, as if they couldn't believe what they were seeing.

"_Apollo is cool,_

_Artemis is not at all, _

_Praise me my dear frien_ds" Recited Apollo, flashing them a wink.

"What was that?" Artemis asked, her mouth open.

"Another one of my awesome haikus."

"So demigods, what seems to be the problem?" The beautiful lady murmured.

Apollo helped up Bonnie and ran to Edith, studying his wounds.

"What happened to the satyr?" He asked, looking at Austin.

"Leto sent a Cyclops to attack us then Edith was squished by the monster."

"A gorgon!" Artemis exclaimed, grabbing her bow.

"Stop- he helped us. Don't kill him." Bonnie shouted, standing in front of the lady. Artemis lowered her bow and gave Apollo a look that said; _I told you this was a total waste of time._

Suddenly, Edith sat up and looked at each of them, his eyes landing on the gods. He let out a yelp and bowed down, kissing the ground.

"Dude, you can get up now." Apollo said as he touched Edith's bandage. Edith stood up slowly and stumbled, but he regained balance.

"Don't worry, you're going to be back in your old self in a minute. It wasn't a serious wound."

"So where exactly is our mother-"

But Artemis was interrupted by a loud scream.

The six of them ran to the clearing where Alexia and the others were. Bonnie tried not to scream as they saw Alexia on the ground, covered in her own pool of blood. Edith looked away, trying not to get sick. Meanwhile, Adam was tied to a pole, apparently unconscious. A hole was in the middle of the clearing beside a recently staked fire. The hole was covered in black goo, and the six of them noticed Nico was missing.

"Oh gods," Apollo whispered as he ran to Alexia. Artemis and the others scouted around for Nico, while Austin helped Adam and Alexia.

"Is she… gone?" Austin asked Apollo as he slapped Adam's pale face.

"She's lost a lot of blood, but I'll do everything I can." Apollo said as he ran his hand through Alexia's broken leg. Austin looked away as he saw her pale, angelic face. Suddenly, Adam woke up and rolled away from Austin. He looked shocked, and dismayed.

"Where's Alexia- oh my gods. You have to help her- lord Apollo?"

"That's me." He said as the bone on Alexia's leg started mending, a crack on her skin echoing in their ears.

"Look, I have to get her somewhere else. She might get hurt. You guys have to-"

" HYDRAAAAAAAA! RUN, RUN, RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!" Edith's voice echoed in the forest. He appeared seconds later, looking battered and crazy. Austin stepped back and ran deeper in the woods where a roar deafened his ears.

Nico was about to give up chasing Leto. As soon as Apollo, Artemis and the others arrived, Leto ran and ran, but he had to capture her, or kill her. Nico reached a high cliff, and stopped. He stared at the thirty foot fall into the treacherous waves of the sea, and the jagged teeth of the rocks. A shiver went down his spine, and he tried not to look scared. He leaned on a tree, away from the cliff.

"Care for a fight, Nico di Angelo?" Leto's voice boomed in his ears. He turned to the edge of the cliff and saw her there, looking at the sea, as if it was an interesting view.

Nico took a few steps forward toward her and gripped his scythe which he found lying on a rock earlier.

"You're still going to die, you know that?" He yelled as the wind howled. Leto slowly turned around, facing him. Her dress flapped against her skinny body, and for a second, Nico thought she would be an easy opponent.

"I don't think so." Leto hissed as she took out her sword. "You know too much, and you do not trust me. You are a threat to me now, so I might as well slaughter you to pieces. Now, let us begin, Nico di Angelo."

In a blink, Leto struck Nico with her razor-tip sword, but he blocked the blow, the two blades' connection sending sparks around them. Leto thrashed and slashed, and Nico was drenched in sweat after minutes. He couldn't believe the old lady still had skilled moves. Meanwhile, Leto was calm, letting out an occasional grunt whenever Nico had a lucky hit. He hadn't realized they rotated now, and he was on the edge of the cliff. His heart drummed beneath his chest, and he felt lightheaded. He glanced at the sea as Leto regained her balance, after he created a long slash on her right arm. She transferred her blade on her left hand and gave Nico a wicked grin. She kicked him hard on the ground, his scythe skidding behind him. He moved to block his sword, its blade sinking on his skin. He shivered as the wind blew, then Leto let out a laugh.

"Give up, di Angelo." She said quietly, bending to look at his tired face. Nico glared at her and quickly took out his scythe, stabbing her on the chest, but she was fast. She blocked it with her hand and it hit her right arm instead. Blood seeped from both of her sleeves. Nico was bruised and bloody on his arms and on some parts of his chest from Leto's hard blows, but he needed to finish the fight.

"Never," He hissed, standing up. Leto let out something between a scream and a laugh, and she looked at him hungrily. Suddenly, she stabbed him on his arm, and it shot a painful throb to his skin. He stabbed her once more, aiming for her throat, but she ducked, and it made a deep gash on her cheek instead. She screamed once more, and forced Nico back on the ground.

"Goodbye, Nico di Angelo!" She exclaimed as she raised her sword. Nico clutched his sword and raised it just in time Leto was about to stab him on the heart. Their blades clanged, the sharp sound of metal to metal echoing in his ears. Leto let out a grunt and stepped her bare foot on his chest, and kicked away his scythe, sending it skittering behind her, leaving Nico weaponless. Nico rolled to his right and almost dropped, but he regained his balance and stood up once more, fumbling for the dagger on his belt. Leto lunged for him again, but he took a step backward and felt the rocks under his feet drop to the sea. He realized he was on the very edge of the cliff. Leto must have sensed the fear on his face, and gave him an impious smile. Nico breathed heavily and stabbed the dagger on her chest, and she let out a small gasp. The dagger was pinned under her ribs, and she pulled it off quickly, wincing. Her eyes flashed with rage, then she lifted her sword and thrust it to Nico's stomach, raising it upward as the blade entered his body. Nico heard the bones being cracked on his ribs. The color drained from his face as Leto pulled out her sword hastily, then he could feel blood cold seep on his shirt to his skin. She kicked him to the farthest edge of the cliff, and he fell.

Nico grabbed on to a sharp piece of rock just under the ground where he fell and stared above him, and found Leto laughing a wicked laugh, though he could no longer hear it. He stared at her pale, evil face and he suddenly tasted blood on his mouth, and the next thing he knew, his cold blood trickled down his chin. All he could hear were the waves, crashing, calling for him to fall. He stared once more above him, and he saw Leto raising her foot to step on his hand. He was about to close his eyes when he saw Leto's eyes widen, her mouth a shape of an O. A blade pierced on her heart, and blood immediately stained her velvet dress a dark color. She collapsed on the ground, and Nico felt the rock slip from his grasp. He coughed up blood and stared once more above her. Alexia appeared, her hand clutching her blade, Clio. It was covered in red, blood. He had never felt more relieved in his whole entire life.

"Alexia-" He started, but he fell, feet first into the perilous waves and the razor-sharp boulders.

**Whew! Hooray! I finished typing 6 chapters in one week guys! :D Anyway, this is my favorite chapter in the fanfic. I absolutely love thrilling cliffhangers, don't you? *evil smile* **


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Alexia felt a smile creep up on her face as she killed Leto, but her smile faded as she saw Nico plummet to the sea.

She let out a scream as he fell, and when she reached the rock he got hold of, she saw nothing but blood on it. Her heart hammered on her chest, and she wanted to cry. She loved Nico, felt a string of attraction towards him, and now he was gone.

She looked away from the dry grass and limped back to where she stood. Her leg sent a pang of pain into her whole body, and she landed on the ground, panting.

"ALEXIA!" A shout echoed in her ears. She figured it would be the others, since they went to kill the hydra, while she looked for Nico the first thing she was healed. She turned and saw no one, until she heard the shout coming under the cliff. She crawled back to the edge, and felt tears prick in the back of her eyes. She blinked back the hot tears and looked down.

She gasped.

She saw the others on Apollo's chariot, waving at her and giving her a smile. She held her breath as she saw Nico's head on Bonnie's lap. Apollo landed in front of Alexia and the others helped her to the chariot. Alexia turned as the chariot flew away, finding herself staring at the gold dust that was once Leto.

Minutes later, they soared above half-blood hill, and Alexia was tending to Nico. He was losing blood. His wound on the stomach and on his arms and chest were too much for Apollo, he needed to heal him when they arrived at camp. Alexia stroked Nico's disheveled hair, now sticky with his own drops of blood. She ran her hand through his pale, soft cheek and prayed to the gods they would help him. Finally, they reached camp and landed hurriedly in front of the big house.

Campers swarmed around them, and a couple of girls huddled around Apollo, but he had no time to notice them. He was scurrying to the infirmary with Chiron, Nico in his arms, looking lifeless.

"We have to go, sis." Apollo said. Twilight was coming, and the gods decided to go after talking to Chiron.

"How's Nico?" Alexia asked, now refreshed. Though she was still limping, and had a stick to support her when walking, she hurried to the gods to wish them goodbye, despite Edith scolding her to stay in the infirmary.

"Oh, he's going to be fine. He needs rest, though. And as far as I know, you should too." The god poked her. She let out a small laugh then looked at him.

"Thank you, lord Apollo. And I-I'm really sorry about your mother. She was about to kill Nico and I-"

Gloom shadowed across Apollo's face. "No, we have to thank you. My mother had always been plotting revenge, but we didn't expect it to be real. She deserved it." He said in a hollow voice. Alexia thought that was the cruelest thing she had heard from a child of a mother. But then, gods were different. _Maybe his love for his mother died ages ago_, Alexia thought. _Now it was replaced by hatred and embarrassment._

"Oh, goodbye, ladies!" Apollo said, steering away from Alexia, and faced a group of girls giggling over him.

"Alexia, would you mind giving this to Nico?" Artemis called as she handed her a sun and moon pendant. "The moon one is for you, the sun is for Nico. It is a sign of thanks for your dangerous yet heroic deed. We are grateful you have put my mother to- to rest now. We wish all of you a speedy recovery." She whispered, giving her a warm smile. Alexia pocketed the pendants and joined together with Edith, Bonnie, Adam, and Austin, who also received pendants.

"Well, it seems we have to go now. Thank you again, demigods. You have done us a great deed. If you ever need us, the pendant will help you call unto us." Artemis said quietly as she went in the chariot.

"_Apollo is cool, _

_But demigods are cooler,_

_See you next time guys"_ Apollo chanted as he put on his sunglasses and turned on the chariot, which was now a sleek, black Mercedes.

The next thing they knew, the chariot was away from their home. Alexia stood, the last rays of the sun streaking her pale face.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE I JUST MET APOLLO AND ARTEMIS!" Edith screamed, pumping his fists into the air.

"This is so cool," Bonnie and Austin exclaimed in chorus.

After they ate dinner, Chiron and Mr. D congratulated them, though Alexia thought Mr. D's was forced, since she didn't understand what he was saying, it was more like he was mumbling his thanks and congratulations. While they had campfire, Alexia excused herself and decided to visit Nico, since she hadn't seen him since that afternoon. The naiad in the infirmary wouldn't probably let her in, but she rehearsed an excuse in her mind, using her broken leg as a way to get in. As she was in the doorstep of the bright infirmary, a familiar hand gripped her arm. She turned and found Adam looming over her, a playful smile on his lips.

"Hey, I was just about to go to the infirmary." Alexia greeted him, smiling back. Adam nodded and pursed his lips, pulling his hand away from Alexia's arm.

"Listen, can I talk to you for a minute?" He said nervously.

"Uh, sure." Alexia replied, taken aback. She wondered what on earth made him nervous since he just helped slay a hydra earlier.

Adam led her to the stream, where fireflies hovered above them, creating mesmerizing lights. Alexia sat down on one of the boulders and stared at one of the fireflies. She caught one and it landed on her palm, her soft, delicate hands shaking.

"You know," Adam said as he sat down beside her, his hands on his pockets. "The way your eyes shine right now are like the lights of the firefly. Beautiful. It's a lucky night, finding fireflies here in camp. They hardly come around New York now." He said softly, looking at her in the corner of his eye.

Alexia let out a quiet laugh, quiet enough only Adam could hear. "I don't get it," She said, freeing the firefly. "Why'd you bring me here?" She asked, her eyes sparkling as she looked at him.

"I wanted to tell you something. And I figured it would be expressed by showing you the beauty of a firefly." He said, breathing hard. Alexia looked at him with wide eyes and a puzzled expression.

"Okay, let's just pretend you're a firefly."

"Okay, I guess?" Alexia finally said after a moment of silence. She honestly wasn't getting his point.

"I- I like fireflies." Adam breathed, staring at her hair.

Alexia burst into laughter. A few seconds later, she realized Adam's expression was dead serious. Then she stopped laughing, letting what Adam said sink in her mind. _Pretend you're a firefly, I like fireflies._

She was taken aback, she quickly sat straight, averting her eyes away from his.

"You-you like me?" She whispered ever so slowly.

"Alexia," Adam sighed, his cold hands cupping her soft cheeks. "Every time I see you, you remind of these little guys." He tipped his chin, pointing to the fireflies. "They're rare and beautiful, like you." He almost said in a whisper.

Alexia froze, not sure what she would do. Does she kiss him? Slap him? Push him away?

But she just sat there beside him, face to face. She didn't know what to feel about Adam.

"Adam, I-" She started saying, but stopped. There was full of hope and faith in Adam's eyes, she knew that telling him the truth would shatter him to pieces.

"Alexia, this sounds crazy, but I like you. And somehow, I can't let you out of my sight. You're the flame in my own fire inside me."

Alexia hadn't realized he was inching his face to hers, and she knew he was about to kiss her.

"No," She croaked, pulling away from him, but his hands immediately gripped her wrists, restraining her.

"Wait-" Adam whispered, looking right into her eyes. Alexia tried not to cry. All the shine in his eyes were now replaced by sadness and disappointment. She needed to get away from him.

"I need to go-"

"Is this about Nico?" Adam snapped as he let go of her. She stumbled backwards and held on to another boulder to regain her balance. Alexia stared at him as he slowly raised his eyes to hers. Her mouth was dry, and she struggled to find the words to say.

"Answer me, please. Don't leave me wondering; don't pain me even more. _Please._" He begged, his eyes now bright with tears. The fireflies started flying away from them now, and Alexia felt her heart being slowly tugged away from her chest. They held the stare for a few seconds, then she swallowed hard, looking away from him.

"_Yes,"_ She whispered, but she knew he heard. His face looked crestfallen, his expression mixed with disappointment and anger.

"What is it about him that's so-" He hissed, but stopped speaking. Alexia looked at him once more and ran back to the infirmary, her heart racing.

She couldn't believe he was jealous of Nico, and she couldn't believe Adam would be like that. Alexia thought what she did was right, but she also felt guilty. She broke his heart, and Alexia felt hers being broken too.

By the time she arrived in the infirmary, the lights were out and nobody was around, except for Nico, who was at the end of the place. She ran to him and sat on the foot of his bed. There was a yellow lamp beside him that Alexia turned on. For a moment, she studied him; the way his chest heaved when he breathed, the way his lashes swayed when the wind blew, the way his hair moved when he stirred, the way-

"Alexia?" Nico murmured as he sat up. Alexia shook her head and urged him to lay down, but he protested, telling her he was quite okay.

"Were you crying?" He asked her as she inched closer to him.

Alexia closed her mouth and nodded slightly.

"Why?" Nico breathed, placing his long, slender hand on her small one. She shifted and looked at Nico.

"Because I think- I think I broke Adam's heart." She blurted. _Idiot,_ she told herself. _She shouldn't have told that to Nico._

"What makes you think that?" He asked, his voice sounding distant.

"Because I told him it was because of you."

A heartbeat.

Nico scooped her up on his arms, and cradled her head on his chest. Alexia breathed him in; his smell of damp earth, soap, and _him._ She longed to be in his arms. Slowly, she inched his face closer to his.

"Nico?" She whispered, her eyes damp. He was staring at her with so much joy in his eyes; so much joy and passion she thought she'd drown inside them.

"I never- I never thought you'd feel the same." He said after a few moments. Alexia slipped away from his arms and climbed onto the bed beside him and sat comfortably, tucking the sheets up to her chin. He gave her his warmest of smiles and leaned his forehead on hers.

"My life's changed now, because of you. Back then, all that was inside me was darkness. Now I know who my light is." He whispered. Alexia felt his steady heartbeat, and the warmth of his body close to hers. She suddenly forgot about Adam, forgot about the ache in her heart. Then they kissed; gently and slowly, like two fragile things; intertwined together. And Alexia never felt anything more than that moment to stretch on into infinity.


	18. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Alexia woke up, sweating. It was blazing hot outside, and she decided to get an early refreshing bath. Her hair stuck to her skin as she rose from her bed, looking around. She suddenly felt so lonely, finding that she was the only one in her cabin. She told herself she should get used to it by now.

A few minutes later, she was outside, the hot sunlight on her face, her skin prickling with heat. She headed to the mess hall, grabbed a snack and made her way to the stables, where she would see Nico. Before she went inside, she glanced at herself. She wore rugged shorts, and an oversized CHB shirt Travis stole for her when the first time she arrived in camp. Somehow, she felt like it was ages ago.  
>Alexia counted and found out it had only been three days ever since they came back at camp, successful in doing the quest. But still, she felt as if she wasn't happy about everything. Sure, she had Nico now, but Adam was avoiding her, and she was avoiding him too. She couldn't bear to look at him much less talk to him. Sighing, Alexia quickly ate her pack of biscuits and looked around. Most of the campers were still asleep, making the camp look like it was deserted. <em>Lazy kids,<em> she thought to herself. By the time she finally went inside, she was sweating. Her skin was clammy, and she felt damned that her powers weren't able to cool her body temperature.

"Hey," A voice whispered in her ear. Alexia quickly turned and came face to face with Nico. He slipped his hands on her waist and she grinned, feeling her cheeks turn red.

"Well, miss Robertson, you are wearing an awfully huge shirt." He emphasized on the word 'huge', which led Alexia to smack him on the shoulder. She was about to tell him a pun, when she saw something at the corner of her eye. A small crowd gathered in front of the big house. Alexia wondered if there was someone important who arrived, or if someone had fainted.

"Nico," She whispered urgently as he bent down to kiss her cheek.

"Is there something wrong?" He asked, looking at her with worried eyes. "Did I hurt you?" He asked in a quiet voice, pulling his hands gently away from her waist.

"No, look-" She pointed to the crowd. "There might be something wrong there."

The both of them sprinted where the throng of people squeezed up together. There were about twelve campers, murmuring in voices Alexia couldn't hear. She crammed herself between campers, leaving Nico somewhere behind her. She was puzzled why she wanted to see what or who was in the crowd. For a moment, she hesitated to see what they were fussing about, but then she went on, mumbling a sorry when she hit someone. Finally, she was in the center of the crowd and emerged in front of a boy. He was about fourteen years old, with green eyes and brown, curly hair. Suddenly, there was an unfamiliar sensation tugging at Alexia to meet the guy. They locked eyes, then he looked at her with worried and perturbed eyes, making her uncomfortable.

"Hi, I'm Alexia Robertson." Alexia blurted as she extended her hand, giving him the smallest of smiles. A shiver went down her spine as he continued to look at her, his eyes shining with surprise which was mixed with doubt and anxiety a second ago.

"I'm Cameron Robertson, your brother."


	19. LOL FIN

**Wait, I'd like to thank a couple of people first! **

**First of all, I'd like to thank Margie, my best friend, for typing the first few chapters of this fanfic. I'd also like to thank my friends and classmates in SMAC. To Stella, Marts, Kate, Pat. Anne, and to other people who read my fanfic back when it was still a crappy draft, THANK YOU. **

**I'd also like to thank, of course, my readers! *le evil laugh* Thank you for reading this fanfic guys, even though the first chapters could be associated with horse shit, you still finished reading the whole story. FOUR (NO I DO NOT MEAN FOUR FROM DIVERGENT) FOR YOU, READER, YOU GO READER! And none for Glenn Coco. **

**So… if this gets enough satisfying comments and favorites, I shall start typing the second part! *squeals*  
>ALSO, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE READ MY STORY, SPY LEGACY! I would really appreciate it guys! <strong>

**Thank you once again guys! MUAH :***

****P.S, Do not forget to follow me on tumblr, where you can talk to me about anything you like; **_** .com**_

**And now,**

**The end.**

**Really.**


End file.
